


Paintings In Spain

by Sophitia74



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophitia74/pseuds/Sophitia74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling fast is a wonderful feeling, even if it blinds you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back guys :D
> 
> This fic is a result of drawing ideas from my own personal experience. I changed quite a few things in it to make it a bit more writeable, although I've now learned that writing from personal experiences are a lot harder for me to bring onto paper, I don't know why. Nonetheless, here you guys are. :)

It was almost tiring to watch. The amount of people walking and running throughout the busiest and most commercial Spanish airport in all of Spain. Today is your last day here until the next semester begins. Three months ago you would have readily fought to stay in this beautiful country throughout your summer break but as the fate of the universe would reveal; there was nothing keeping you here. So you'd come back like all of the other students at the University of Barcelona once the new school year begins. And so here you are, watching people busy themselves with whatever they were doing and wherever they were supposed to be, while she waited for her flight to be called. It was almost a blessing that one of her closest friends would be on the flight with her, it could serve as the perfect distraction; intentional or not. You hear the airline coordinator say the boarding call for your nine hour, one way flight home.

"Ali, hey Al. That's our flight." Hannah said, snaping Ali out of her thoughts. 

"Uh, yea sure, let's go." Ali said and collected her carry-on duffle bag.

"You aren't still hung up on her, are you?" Hannah asked with a disapproving look. "Ali she's not worth-"

"Don't worry about it, Han. I'm just tired, that's all." Ali said, cutting her friend off and standing up. "We should go, the line is getting longer."

Hannah nodded before grabbing her belongings and standing in line behind Ali. Hannah hummed a soft little tune to herself, whereas Ali stared at her passport and plane ticket as if they were the anomalies of the world. Her grip tightened, jaw set, eyes scrunched so tight that she could almost see those last three months in the city and as she remembered, she bit hard onto her bottom lip that wouldn't stop quivering. If she was honest, she wasn't over the painter, she was in love with her. But although she was, the painter's decision and actions were enough to convey the thought of loving Ali was a sham. 

But Ali can't help but remember and miss the smell of paint, turpentine, oils and seeing all of the clean and blank canvas boards all around the apartment. They became a second place for her in Spain. She could still hear the brush strokes, remember the great times they experienced, and the intimate moments they created and shared. It brought her back to the easiness of the painter's apartment, and she remembers everything like it were yeaterday. 

\----

**Three Months Earlier**

"Alright class, that will be all for today. But don't forget that extra credit can be earned by going to the art exhibit that's taking place in the evening tonight. I have tickets and brochures for those who want to attend, just ask." The Art teacher told to the class in a heavy Catalonian accent.

All the students just mumbled indistinguishable replies before crowding towards the door in order to leave the classroom. Only a handful of students took the brochures before leaving, which wasn't much. 

Ali packed up her books and walked over to the professor. 

"Uh, Prof. Trevino, I'd like one of those brochures for the art exhibit, if you don't mind." Ali smiled. 

"Of course, but I do wonder why. You're one of my best students in the class, you wouldn't need extra credit." Prof. Trevino asked but handed over the necessities nonetheless.

"I'd love the chance to see these paintings face to face. Your lecture last week got me interested, so I'm pretty sure you're to thank for it." Ali explained. 

"Glad to hear that, Alexandra. All the information is on the brochure, so follow those and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, professer. I'll see you next week for the next lecture." Ali waved as she exited the building. She walked through the common grounds of the Barcelona University. 

Ali was fully American with no relations to Spain, but was able to qualify for a full four year college study abroad opportunity in the city of Barcelona, and of course Ali jumped on the chance to do so. It was hard to spend large amounts of time apart from her family but Ali believed that chances like these only happen once in a lifetime. She did go home every summer back to Virginia but sometimes stayed in Spain during some breaks to get more work done, her parents were not a fan of that but she didn't get here by having mediocre grades, she was one of the top foreign exchange students and she intended to keep it that way. Besides, Ali felt she was grown enough to make some of her own decisions seeing as how she would turn 21 in a few months. But she could also understand why her parents were a little apprehensive in giving her full trust while being in another country halfway across the world. 

Ali made it up to her dorm room on campus, she chose not to buy an apartment because she didn't think it'd make sense for her to do that, plus she made plenty of friends by living on campus. Her dorm was a double room that she shared with her best friend; Hannah, so it wasn't an uncommon occurrence to see Hannah hanging out on Ali's bed rather than her own, like today. 

"Jeez, what took you so long, Al." Hannah asked while laying on the bed with a gossip magazine. 

"I was getting extra credit, for my art class." Ali explained and put her bags away. 

"Extra credit?" Hannah scoffed. "You're probably the only one that has a perfect one hundred in that class. You don't need extra credit."

Ali rolled her eyes and laid down on the free space on her bed. "I don't need the points, Han. I just want to see the artwork, it looked beautiful on the lecture powerpoint last week."

"Okay, Picasso. But you should do the extra credit anyways and then sell it for money. At least then you'll get something out of it." Hannah suggested. 

"And risk being kicked out? Uh no thank you." Ali said with a playful push of her head. Hannah was also another study abroad student. She and Hannah hit their friendship right off the bat, they had plenty in common with each other so it was a lot easier to befriend someone in the same situation as you than the locals. 

"Okay fine, it was joke. But it'll be boring, aren't these art exhibits almost always filled with old snotty rich people?" Hannah asked. 

"Not everyone that appreciates art is old."

"Yea but there's a party tonight and it'll be filled with hot young people and alcohol, better than cold finger foods." Hannah stated. 

"Well sorry, I don't want to get shit faced today. But have fun."

"Fine, but do you even have anything to wear to this fancy art show?" Hannah asked with much seriousness. 

"Uh not really." Ali shrugged. 

"That is not going to work, I'm calling Trent." 

Ali just laughed before rolling out of bed and writing down the directions to the place. Trent was another study abroad student, except his mom was actually from Spain but his dad was from some Caribbean island. Trent was a great friend and a huge character in fashion, it was why he wanted to go to the university. He was usually the go to person on campus for anyone that needed help on what to wear for whatever outing they needed to attend.

About thirty minutes later and Trent was at the door waiting.

"I got your text, Han." Trent said as he laid down several clothing bags. "Now Ali, I know you have your own clothes but these will be better, trust me."

Ali just playfully rolled her eyes and took a seat, knowing this would be a very long process until the art exhibit.

They went through bundles upon bundles of dresses, blouses, different tops and pants, and shoes, before they finally settled on a thin strapped, flowing black dress that stopped mid thigh and grey heels that matched the thin grey cardigan. 

Once Ali was dressed and ready to go, she made sure to thank Trent and Hannah before leaving the dorm and entering a cab. Ali made conversation with the cab driver named Alejandro or Ale for short. She found out that he grew up in a large under class family but had this job as a cab driver to pay for his children's school fees. The fact that a complete random stranger could tell her his life story to another stranger was simply amazing. It was a quality that made Ali fall in love with the beautiful city. You could meet people for the first time and by the end of the conversation you've felt like they've been in your life forever. It was like everyone had a bond with each other in some way or another. 

By the time they reached the studio hall hosting the exhibit, Ali paid him and left an extra tip for the kind driver.

"Thank you for ride, Ale." Ali smiled while getting out of the vehicle. 

"No problem, Alexandra. Have a great time there." Ale smiled back before heading off to his next pickup. 

Ali entered the hall with wide eyes. The area was a lot larger than she originally thought, not to mention the amount of people that crowded the hall was massive. Ali handed the doorman her ticket before taking in the walls that were lined with all different kinds of styles of art. 

Ali was mesmerized by the various skillsets and levels of each artist's work. She almost felt like she didn't belong because she looked to be the youngest one there, the age group tended to look more from the thirties to the forties. She roamed the studio hall, pulling out her small journal from her purse. She wrote little notes on each painting, photo, and sculpture that captured her attention. A few older individuals struck up conversations with her on some of the artist's works, and what she liked about them. It was a nice feeling to feel more a part of the general consensus. And an even nicer feeling to surprise them with her knowledge on the subject.

She chatted with a lot more people after that and even enjoyed some of the expensive wine and finger foods they had on some of the tables. Ali of course wasn't legal in America to drink alcohol, but in Barcelona she was. She never went overboard with it, normally just one or two glasses but she did keep that knowledge from her parents, knowing they wouldn't be happy about that. 

After looking at a few more pieces of art And jotting down a few more notes about each one, Ali closed her journal, slipped it back in her purse before heading out to leave, it was almost 10pm and the dorms had a strict policy of locking the gates by 11pm. However, on her way out a painting caught her eye; it was a log cabin encompassed by a snow clad forest. Ali didn't know exactly why she stopped but it felt nostalgic to her, it reminded her of home; it felt like Virginia in the winter, something that didn't happen in Barcelona, something that she missed and loved.

"You like it?" A voice said behind her.

Ali gave a little jump with her hand over her heart before turning around and seeing an extremely beautiful woman with blonde and brown hair, and clothed in black skinny jeans that could pose as formal wear and a white, body fitting, long sleeve shirt and a rather eye catching watch on her wrist.

"Uh, y-yes, I really like it." Ali stumbled over her words but ended with a smile.

The woman smiled back with a cute dimple showing on her right cheek. "Why do you like it?"

"It reminds me of home." Ali answered honestly before glancing back at the painting.

"That's nice. I take it you're not from here, huh?"

"No, I'm from Virginia." Ali replied.

The woman nodded before going wide eyed. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Ashlyn Harris." Ashlyn said and held out her hand.

"I'm Alexandra Krieger, Ali for short." Ali answered and shook her hand. "I was surprised when I saw this, you know since it doesn't snow over here."

"Yea. Have you seen the entire exhibit?" Ashlyn asked.

"No I just saw a few that I liked, I don't know how I almost missed this one." Ali said.

"Would you like to see the rest with me?"

Ali couldn't tell if this woman was attempting to flirt with her or if she was just being nice. She wasn't nearly as old as most of the spectators here, which made Ali wonder if maybe they went to the same university and just didn't know. But she didn't see a reason not to browse some art with Ashlyn. She almost felt compelled to speak to the blonde, maybe it was the way how she effortlessly exudes swagger. So why not chat up a beautiful woman for the time being. 

"Sure." Ali smiled. 

They walked together and talked about more art. Ashlyn led Ali to plenty that reminded her of the Virginia painting, Ali was a bit surprised on how she missed them, because she honestly thought they were amazing. It turned out they were all from the same painter. Ashlyn would crack a few jokes when they went past the abstract section of sculptures and paintings. After checking out the rest of the exhibit, they found an available spot to talk, and got to know each other a little better. To Ali's surprise, she found out Ashlyn was 23 and an avid painter who moved to Spain on a painting scholarship while in college. Ali told Ashlyn about how she was finishing up her junior year at Barcelona University and was majoring in literature with the hopes of becoming a teacher, but had a very soft spot for art. They honestly spent so much time talking and shamelessly flirting with each other that Ali didn't even notice when her phone kept vibrating until Ashlyn pointed it out.

"I really like talking to you, but your phone is vibrating like crazy." Ashlyn smiled. 

"Oh sorry." Ali blushed with embarrassment before checking her phone. She was alarmed at the amount of text messages from her friends; mostly Hannah. She looked through a few that mostly contained 'Where are you?' Ali checked the time and saw it was twenty minutes past 11. She internally groaned andknocked herself for letting time get away from herself. 

"Crap, um I'm really sorry but I have to go." Ali said and hurriedly gathered up her stuff.

"Sure no problem. What happened?" Ashlyn asked and stood with her.

"It's really late and I have to go home, they're gonna lock the gates, that is if they haven't already." Ali rushed out. 

"I could give you a ride, if you want?" Ashlyn suggested. 

Ali was about to decline her offer but knew it would be hard to find a cab this late at night. Not to mention that they spent the entire night flirting with each other, it wouldn't hurt to take a ride from the woman. "I would really appreciate it."

"C'mon." Ashlyn said and took her hand leading her outside to a black and dark blue motorbike. She pulled off the helmet from the handlebars and handed it to an almost fearful and apprehensive looking Ali.

"Don't worry, you won't fall. I wouldn't let you." Ashlyn said with honesty before carefully placing the helmet on Ali's head.

Ali nodded and adjusted the helmet before getting on the motorbike after Ashlyn. She wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's solid frame and unconsciously tightened them when she heard the engine roar to life.

"Where to, Ali?" Ashlyn said over the engine.

"Barcelona University, the women's dorms. It's right by the large fountains and statues." Ali replied. 

Ashlyn nodded before kicking off the curb and driving down streets and to the dorms. Once they got there, Ali tried the gates and groaned when they were indeed locked, she shook them in frustration before letting go. She looked to see if there were any security personnel walking around, but came up empty.

"Do you have anywhere else to stay?" Ashlyn asked from her seat on the still running motorbike.

"No, I'm a just a college student." Ali replied.

"You could crash at my place for the night." Ashlyn said nonchalantly. The look on her face made it seem completely normal, as if she were staying with a long term friend.

"I uh don't think-"

"I'm not trying to force you but I wouldn't feel right leaving you here alone to figure out your sleeping arrangements. I have the extra room and you wouldn't be a burden." Ashlyn explained.

"Uh....okay sure, why not." Ali decided and took her place back on the motorbike before Ashlyn drove them to her apartment building. Ashlyn parked the motorbike in a specific spot before removing the helmet from Ali's head. She led her up the steps and into her apartment, flicking on the lights so they could see. 

"Sorry about the mess." Ashlyn chuckled a little while moving tubes of paint, brushes, canvas boards, and other painting essentials. 

"It's fine." Ali assured while looking around. Ashlyn's apartment was very clean if you ignored the all of the scattered art equipment. She had a few framed photos that Ali guessed had to be of her family. There were plenty of different sized boards covered with sheets or stacked on top of each other. Ali wanted to flip some over to look at the work, but decided against it. 

"You hungry?" Ali looked up to the blonde before shaking her head no. Ashlyn nodded. "Okay, well if you want to take a shower, I could leave some clothes for you and by the time you're done, I'll have the guest room ready."

"I would like that, thank you."

Ali allowed Ashlyn to show her the way to the shower before Ali showered and wore the clothing left for her. She exited the bathroom and found Ashlyn in another room finishing up making the bed. 

"Hey."

Ashlyn looked up with a smile, "Hey."

They were caught just staring at each other until Ashlyn broke it.

"So uh this is your room, if you need me, I'm right down the hall." Ashlyn said before walking over and hugging Ali. "I enjoyed spending tonight with you. Goodnight Ali."

"I did as well. Goodnight Ashlyn." Ali smiled and reciprocated the hug, allowing her senses to be overflowed with Ashlyn's scent. There was something about Ashlyn that set a certain amount of curiosity and want in Ali that she couldn't control. Ali would never agree to stay at a person's apartment even back in Virginia, when she only knew said person for the night, but somehow with Ashlyn she trusted her. She felt something for her when they filrted through the night.

Ashlyn pulled back and looked Ali in the eyes before dropping her sight down to Ali's lips. "Tell me to stop if I'm overstepping my boundaries." 

When Ali didn't shy away, Ashlyn ran her thumb across Ali's bottom lip before closing the gap between them and joined their lips in a soft kiss. Ali moved her lips, allowing Ashlyn to control the kiss. She felt Ashlyn's tounge run over her bottom lip and eagerly opened her mouth to let her in. Ali brought her hands up to hold Ashlyn's face closer to her as if there were some unknown force that could pull them apart. 

Ashlyn's hands went from Ali's hips up to hold her face as well, at the same time nipped at Ali's bottom lip. She heard a soft moan escape Ali's lips and could feel her hands tugging at the bottom of her dress shirt. Since Ali showed no signs of wanting to break the kiss, Ashlyn lifted her up and dumped her on the bed before quickly climbing on top of her. 

Ali was by no means drunk on the wine from earlier, nor was she a one night stand kind of girl, although she had her share of them, but Ashlyn's smell and touch were intoxicating to her, it was like she wanted more of her but couldn't get enough of it. She felt Ashlyn's hips grind into her center while Ashlyn nipped down the entire nape of her neck. The room felt entirely too hot, maybe it was or maybe it was because they had too many articles of clothing on, Ali wasn't sure but she needed relief soon. Ashlyn seemed to catch on quick and pulled the oversized shirt over Ali's head, revealing her bare breasts. Ashlyn stared with a look that was almost mesmerized before she dove down and immediately caught a pink nipple between her lips while her other hand massaged the other breast. Ali moaned loudly and threaded her hands in Ashlyn's bun, pulling the hair tie out and letting her two toned hair cascade down over her broad shoulders and onto her own chest. 

Ashlyn pulled back and started unbuttoning her dress shirt while looking down at Ali with darkened hazel eyes. She tossed the shirt on the floor before tugging off the sweats she lent to the brunette with kisses trailing down her thigh, before sitting back up and removing her own jeans. She moved back between Ali's thighs and brought both breasts under her warm palms before leaning in to capture Ali's lips in another Intense kiss. Ali moaned loudly into Ashlyn's mouth, spurring Ashlyn to let out one of her own. 

Ali's thighs wrapped around Ashlyn's waist and started her own grinding to intensify the friction Ashlyn was causing on her center. Ali broke the kiss which came as a surprise to Ashlyn, who leaned into the nape of her neck and bit down and sucked in order to leave a mark.

"Ashlyn, I want you." Ali stated in a breathless voice. 

"Where." Ashlyn asked knowing full well where. 

"In me. I want you in me." Ali moaned, she was pretty sure she soaked through the panties she had on and couldn't take anymore teasing from the attractive woman. She needed a release and Ashlyn was the only one that could give it to her.

Ashlyn released Ali's breasts from her hands and slipped them down, removing Ali's panties quickly. She ran two fingers through Ali's folds, coating them in her juices before teasing her at her entrance. 

"Ashlyn." Ali said while trying to push her hips into Ashlyn's fingers. 

Ashlyn smiled before plunging two of her fingers deep into Ali's core. She moved them at an extremely generous pace, and watched as Ali's breasts bounced with each thrust. She laid kisses on her neck before lightly nibbling her ear and hearing a moan escape Ali's mouth. Ashlyn used her hips to go deeper into Ali while moving her head to take Ali's nipple in her mouth again. 

"Ashlyn, I'm close." Ali moaned out, she felt her pleasure climbing up, getting ready to spill over. She gripped Ashlyn's sides and bucked her hips into Ashlyn's long fingers keeping them in a rhythm of meeting each thrust. Ashlyn used her thumb to put pressure and rub circles onto her clit which made Ali want to scream in ecstasy. 

"Fuck, ah fuck me Ashlyn. Just like that." Ali moaned out like a mantra, completely lost in the pleasure. 

Ashlyn curled her fingers, with each thrust she hit Ali's g-spot which highered the octave of Ali's moans. When she felt Ali's walls tightening around her fingers, she gave Ali one last deep kiss before moving down and taking Ali's engorged clitoris in her mouth, sucking hard and swirling patterns with the tip of her tounge. She felt Ali's hand hold her head in place as she bucked into Ashlyn's mouth as she was sent over the edge with a string of profanities. Ashlyn pulled her fingers out, licking them clean before licking through her folds and plunging her tounge deep inside, not giving Ali the chance to recover. 

"I can't-" Ali struggled to say while in her orgasmic bliss. With each thrust of Ashlyn's tounge brought Ali right close to the edge again. Once she felt Ashlyn's thumb rub her clitoris again, she came once more, loving the feeling of Ashlyn's tounge lapping up her juices and a kiss to her very sensitive clitoris. 

Ashlyn wiped her lips on the blanket under them and kissed Ali deeply allowing her to taste herself. 

"You taste so good." Ashlyn murmured on her lips. 

Ali broke the kiss with a deep blush creeping up her neck. "I can't believe this just happened."

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn said with a raised eyebrow while she was still on top of her. 

"We literally just had sex after knowing each other for an hour, two tops." Ali pointed out laughing. 

"I'm attracted to you, really attracted. Your knowledge on art is a beautiful characteristic." Ashlyn replied and moved a strand of hair out of Ali's face.

"I thought you were beautiful when I saw you. And then it turns out that you paint as well. I just wish you let me see some of your paintings before you decided to bed me." Ali smiled with a little pinch to Ashlyn's side. 

"Hmm, but you already did." Ashlyn hummed.

"When?"

"At the art exhibit, the Virginia one. And all the others similar to it, are mine." Ashlyn clarified. 

"Are you serious?!"

"Very. I like going by anonymous when I submit my paintings. It adds a mysterious effect to the viewer and buyer." Ashlyn said.

Ali leaned up and kissed her deeply. "You're an amazing painter."

"Thank you." Ashlyn said, ducking her head down to hide her own blush. "Would you like to go out with me sometime? You don't seem like the one night stand kind of girl, and I would really love to take you out." She asked almost nervously. 

"I would love to go out with you." Ali said before joining their lips once again so they could start their nightly activities up once more.


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished editing this chapter, enjoy :D

Ali woke up to an empty bed and a little disoriented. She sat up and noticed she was very much naked with plenty of love bites on her body. She pulled the blankets up to her chest and picked up the shirt and sweats from the floor. After putting those on, Ali left the room in search of Ashlyn but found her nowhere. Ali heard her phone ringing and answered it once she saw Hannah's face on the screen. 

"Hey, Han." Ali answered. 

"Al where the heck have you been? Me and the others were worried when you didn't come back last night." Hannah asked. 

"I'm sorry Han, it's just that...I met someone at the art exhibit." Ali said while smiling into the phone. 

"Really, so you couldn't even at least send me a quick text like 'Don't wait up for me, Han, I'm busy getting some ass.'" Hannah said jokingly. 

"I would never text that." 

"Well it doesn't matter, you owe me details when you get back." Hannah pointed out. "And don't forget we have class at 12, you know how Prof.Garcia is."

Ali felt arms wrap around her hips and a trail of kisses up her neck. She let out a little moan before remembering her bestfriend was still on the line. "Han, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"You are so getting it on right now aren't you?"

Ali hung up right when Ashlyn turned her around and joined their lips. 

"Good morning, Ali." Ashlyn said, breaking their kiss for just a second before kissing her again with more urgency. 

"Mmm, I thought you left me here." Ali said with her arms intertwined around Ashlyn's neck. 

"I went to get breakfast, I kinda have an empty fridge right now. Now no more talking." Ashlyn growled the last part and lifted Ali into her arms like last night. She had both hands firmly holding Ali up by her ass and dove back into kiss the brunette. 

Ali was able to get a glimpse of the time and regretfully broke their kiss, however, Ashlyn attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses that were making Ali want the painter so much right now. 

"Ashlyn, we can't right now. I have class at 12 and it's already 10:45." Ali struggled to inform while at Ashlyn's mercy. 

The older woman grunted in response before lowering Ali back to her feet. "Can you still eat breakfast with me?"

"Of course." Ali grinned.

\----

Ashlyn shut off her motorbike at the front of the university, garnering a few stares from students. Ali took off the helmet and gave it to Ashlyn before shouldering her purse. 

"I'll see you soon. I'm holding you to your promise of taking me out, so I better get that phone call." Ali said with just the right amount of sass. They had exchanged phone numbers right before leaving Ashlyn's apartment that morning. 

Ashlyn chuckled, pushed the motorbike's kickstand out before getting off and pulling Ali into a hard kiss. "I will. Have a good time at class." She finished with another kiss. Ashlyn couldn't get enough of the brunette, she loved her lips on her own, her knowledge of art, and her smile. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she's extremely smitten with Ali. 

Ali bit her look her bottom lip with a look that Ashlyn knew. "Bye." She turned around knowing that Ashlyn was watching her leave, she saw Hannah waiting for her by the fountain next to their class, but once she heard the motorbike's engine roar to life, Ali couldn't help but let a grin escape her lips. 

"Holy crap, that's who took you home last night?!" Hannah said while holding onto Ali's arm. 

"Yes, but why don't you say it louder so everyone can hear you better." Ali said sarcastically. 

"You two were the ones lip locking in front of everyone." Hannah defended.

They walked into their classroom right before the professor started her lecture. Hannah bugged Ali throughout the entire lecture for details on her mystery woman but Ali didn't budge until after the class was over. They had another class right after this one, so Ali filled Hannah in on little details of her night. Once their second class ended and they went to buy lunch, Ali told her the entire story, leaving no details spared.

"You did it, on the first night, with someone you only knew for a few hours." Hannah said mainly to herself. 

"I like her and she feels the exact same way." Ali blushed. "Not to mention she's an amazing painter."

"And you two are gonna see each other again right? It's not a 'hit it and quit it' situation."

"Nope. She's even the one that asked me out and I'm glad she did." Ali stated. 

"Well if she asks to paint or draw you, you know the love is real." Hannah nodded.

"Maybe who knows, but I wouldn't hate it if things became serious with her. I want them to."

"Oh Al, you fall in love like a romance novel." Hannah joked. "Sooo how good was this hotshot painter in bed?" Hannah asked while leaning in to hear Ali's answer. 

"Mind your business, Han." Ali flicked a piece of her sandwich at her friend while laughing. 

\----

Ali and Ashlyn texted each other back and forth over the span of a few days, they had yet to go that date Ashlyn had promised but a phone call from the painter after one of her classes left her giddy. She was like a storm rummaging through their shared closet trying to find something to wear for her date. Hannah just watched her from her spot in Ali's bed, a knock sounded on the door before Trent slipped into the room. 

"Thank goodness you're here, Trent." Hannah groaned. 

"Yea yea, anyways there is some hot ass biker chick with tattoos outside on a freaking motorbike." Trent bursted out.

"That's Ali's date." Hannah answered, seeing as how Ali was too occupied trying to find what to wear. "She's why Ali didn't come back that day. It's their first date."

"Well damn. Judging by the mess of clothes on the floor, I guess I should help her find something, huh?" Trent said while leaning on the closet door frame.

"Yes you should." Hannah swung her legs over the bed and stood. "I'm gonna bring her date up to the room and hopefully you can work some magic with her."

"See ya, Han." Trent called out.

After trying on a few outfits, Ali finally put on short shorts and a light blue tank top with a dark blue, plaid, long sleeve shirt tied around her waist. Hannah came through the door laughing with Ashlyn close behind.

"Ashlyn hey." Ali smiled brightly before wrapping her arms around Ashlyn's neck for a hug.

Ashlyn placed a discrete kiss to her neck before holding her around the waist. "Hey girl."

"So this is the woman who has you giggling whenever you're texting." Trent pointed out. 

Ashlyn chuckled and stuck out her hand, "I'm Ashlyn, Ali's told me a lot about yall. You must be Trent and Hannah." Both friends shook her hands. "Well if yall excuse me, I have a date to take this pretty girl on." 

Ali smiled and mouthed to her friends 'Don't wait up', before taking Ashlyn's hand and leading her out. 

\----

Ashlyn parked her motorbike in the parking lot of an amusement park. Ashlyn had apologized for their first date being a little childish but with Ali's encouragement convinced her otherwise. There were plenty of different rides to choose from and Ashlyn intended to take Ali on as much as she possibly could. They started off with the more "kiddie" rides then progressed to the more advanced rides; meaning fast roller-coasters that'd make you want to puke. After trying out a good portion of the rides, both women decided to take a well needed breather and get some snacks, which Ashlyn paid for of course. While they ate, Ashlyn decided to disappear for awhile but came back with a huge teddy bear that she supposedly won from a ring toss game.

"Thank you." Ali smiked and gave the painter a soft peck.

Ashlyn laid her arm across Ali's shoulders and gave her a deeper kiss. They finished up their food and noticed it was getting darker out. Ali had class tomorrow and Ashlyn had blank canvases waiting for her at home, but she still wanted to do one more thing with the brunette before they left.

"You wanna ride the ferris wheel?" Ashlyn asked.

Ali was aware of the time but didn't want her own time with Ashlyn to end, so she agreed. Ashlyn purchased two tickets and allowed the man in charge to lead them inside. 

"Isn't it amazing how beautiful the Spanish nights can be? The lights coming from every building or from whatever activity people are doing and the stars in the night sky illuminating and revealing new paths wherever they are, it's honestly mesmerizing. It's almost like one of those paintings you can't stop staring at. It reminds me of you." Ashlyn said as she turned to look Ali in her eyes. 

"You just know exactly what to say and when to say it, don't you." Ali smiled and intertwined their hands together. 

"I feel confident when I'm with you. Not in a cocky way, but more of I'm sure of how I feel about you, so it makes talking to you easy." Ashlyn answered. 

"Well I like that about you, confidence always looks good a person, especially on you." Ali leaned over and kissed Ashlyn's cheek. "And I especially like your idea for this first date, this was definitely fun."

Ashlyn grinned and pulled Ali into a deep kiss, whenever their lips met, it was always with an intensity that neither experienced in any relationship that they could remember. Just as Ali creeped her hands under Ashlyn's long sleeve shirt and pushed it up a bit, the ferris wheel door opened and they were ushered off with embarrassment on their faces. They literally laughed the entire way back to Ashlyn's motorbike. Ashlyn lifted Ali up, placing her on the motorbike holding her tightly to make sure she didn't fall over, and kissed her deeply. She broke the kiss and stepped onto the motorbike. 

"Hold on babe." Ashlyn said over her shoulder. Ali just grinned into her back and teased the painter by loosening her jeans and ghosting her fingers beneath her waistband. 

They arrived at the campus gates; which were still open, to Ali's luck. Ashlyn shut off the bike and helped Ali off. 

"So when can I see you again?" Ashlyn asked while loosely holding Ali's hands. 

"Tonight, in the morning, or whenever you want." Ali smiled. 

"I like the sound of that, but how am I gonna see you tonight? You're friend is there."

"Nope, Han texted me that she's staying over in someone else's room, so me and you have the place all to ourselves." Ali corrected and started leading her up to her dorm room. They were getting a bit too frisky in the hallway and made some noise whole trying to keep as much contact as they could. Ali finally managed to get her dorm door opened and Ashlyn was quick to shut it behind them and push Ali onto the bed and taking her spot between her parted thighs. Ashlyn stared down at Ali in adoration before catching her in a very passionate kiss and robbing her of whatever thoughts she had. 

\----

"Holy crap! Al, put some clothes on!" Hannah shrieked. 

Ali jolted awake from her friend's shrieking and shook Ashlyn awake as well, who immediately went in for a kiss with her hand trailing very noticeably down South.

"You know Ali, I'm all for you finding an awesome girlfriend, but I don't want to see yall fucking, so make it stop." Hannah practically demanded. 

Ali broke their kiss and removed Ashlyn's hand. 

"Mmm babe." Ashlyn grumbled. 

"Ash stop, Hannah's here." Ali informed while holding the blankets up to her chest and slipping on Ashlyn's discarded long sleeve shirt and cleaning up some of their mess from last night. 

"Oh crap. Hi Hannah." Ashlyn said with a sleepy smile. 

"Yea, hi Ashlyn. Anyways, if you two are done screwing around, Al we have class in an hour." Hannah said while grabbing her book bag and extra clothes. 

"Oh my gosh, Han are you really going to shower in someone else's room?" Ali snickered. 

"Yes, I am. Because you two are like animals in heat and I don't ever want to see her hands trailing down to your crotch again." Hannah explained dramatically before leaving the room. 

"She's just being dramatic." Ali said. 

"I could tell." Ashlyn answered with a sly smile and sat up in the bed stark naked. "So are you coming back to bed so I can finish what I was trying to start earlier."

Ali raised an eyebrow before climbing on her lap and joining their lips in a very heated embrace. 

"Mmm we only have a few minutes though." Ali breathed out as Ashlyn nipped at every inch of her body that made her melt.

"Don't rush me babe." Ashlyn grinned. "Besides, a few minutes is all that I need."

Ali's eyes immediately shut when she felt Ashlyn's fingertips already teasing her between her folds. "Ash don't tease, I'm serious."

Ashlyn just looked at her from between Ali's legs with a look that set ablaze an even more intense desire for the painter. 

"Sorry Al, but I'm in the driver's seat right now." Ashlyn informed with an ever present smirk and kissed the inside of her thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there's quite a bit of smut in this story, but it'll calm down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup there's smut in here ;)

Ali ran down the corridor to her Literature class, she was running late and she knew it. She took one quick glance at the hallway clock and rushed into the lecture room as quietly as she could. She made no eye contact with the professor other than a little nod, so she didn't interrupt the class since she was 25 minutes late. The professor gave her a look that said 'Stay after class' before she reached the open seat next to Hannah.

"The horny painter finally let you leave." Hannah whispered rhetorically with her eyes still on the projection. 

Ali gave her a little shove and began copying the notes she missed. She listened throughout the class until it was over. Hannah never spoke or try to talk to Ali, which Ali found kind of odd. Hannah was a person that loves talking, not in the annoying sense, but just socially because she was so friendly. So in Ali's mind, she felt as if Hannah was angry with her because of this morning. 

Once the class was over the professor made sure to remind everyone about their literature projects that were due in 2 weeks.

Hannah gathered up her stuff and stood. "I'll wait for you outside."

"Thanks, Han." Ali smiled while Hannah left the room. Ali walked up to the professor's desk and waited patiently for the woman to finish organizing her paper work.

"This is the first time you've ever been late to my class, Alexandra. I can understand 5 minutes but 25 is too much for me to ignore." Prof. Rodriguez stated.

"I'm really sorry, I just got caught up and time got away from me." Ali replied. She didn't exactly lie, since she was caught up because of Ashlyn and it's especially hard to tell time while in an orgasmic state. She was however a bit peeved since she had informed Ashlyn earlier on when she had to be in class but Ashlyn seemed to either forget or disregard her statement. 

Prof. Rodriguez just nodded in understanding. "I'll excuse it this time. You're one of my best students, Alexandra. I would hate to see you fall behind because of tardiness."

"Thank you."

"Don't forget about your project. And please try to come in on time for class next time." Prof. Rodriguez smiled. "Have a nice day, Alexandra."

"I will. And you too." Ali said before exiting the lecture room. Hannah looped her arm through Ali's and pulled her into the campus café. She say Ali down at one of the tables and quickly ordered before sitting across from her with the food and drinks. 

"Thanks Han, is it my birthday or something because you just bought me coffee and pastries from this café that everyone knows is overpriced." Ali asked and popped a piece of cake in her mouth. 

Hannah stared at her really hard until Ali was about to speak. "Listen Ali-"

"I'm sorry I came in late and I didn't get the chance to clean the mess up that Ash and I made, but I told her to-"

"Okay stop. I don't want to know what you and that sexually driven painter do in bed. But we do need to lay down some ground rules, because what I saw this morning was ridiculous." Hannah clarified. 

"That was an accident. It was sorta late and you were staying in someone else's dorm, so I thought it be okay to have Ashlyn over. I didn't think that we'd get so carried away while...you know, she was actually supposed to leave in the morning before you came but-." Ali rambled but quieted herself by sipping some of the coffee when Hannah gave her a look. 

Hannah shook her head at her eratic-esque friend. "Al, it's great that you two are really into each other, and not just for the sex. But you're like a younger sister to me and no older sister wants to walk in and see said sister buck naked with her equally buck naked chick they're seeing. That's not right."

Ali blushed while thinking back to the morning. "Sorry Han, but you saw it yourself, I was just trying to wake her up."

"Yea and she was trying to wake up to something warm and wet, like your crotch." Hannah joked. 

"Shut up." Ali giggled before looking serious. "So you're not mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad, I just might need mine bleach or something."

"So big sister, what do you think of Ashlyn?"

"Well, first off, she has zero manners." Hannah laughed at her own statement. "But honestly she seems nice. It would be great if she didn't make you late to class."

"It was her first offense." Ali cut in.

"And let's not make it a habit. I will say that I don't want you to get so overly invested in her because we only have like two and a half months left before summer vacay." 

"I know but I might end up wanting her to come with us for the summer, it'll probably be amazing to have her there." Ali smiled thinking about all the possible things her and Ashlyn could do in Virginia for the summer. 

"Slow your roll Twilight, you've know her for a few days, not years. Wait until the semester is done before you go all U-Haul lesbian on me." Hannah joked while attempting to escape her friend's hits. 

"So are you gonna see her today?" Hannah asked while stealing pieces of pastries and sips of coffee. 

Ali erupted into her signature nose crinkled grin which could light up a room. "Yup, she said she'd come by around 6, so I'll hang out with her and come back before they lock the gates."

Hannah nodded and smirked at her friend's happiness. Ali may fall in love our fall for someone easily and quickly, but if she did, it meant she wanted something real and honest with said person. It wasn't surprising given Ali's nature, she lived and breathed Literature and sometimes Hannah couldn't help but think they in a sense guided her to a certain extent. Either it was a good thing or not, but at the moment it sure look like a good thing. But if Hannah was honest, she couldn't help but be incredibly happy for her. 

"You do know we have a Lit protect due, right?"

"Yes, I'll schedule some days so we can work on it. Besides, Lit is my best subject." Ali said in a 'duh' tone. 

"Alright jokester, I hear you. And no more sex in our dorm, that's just nasty. And all the nudity from the both of yall needs to stop, I'm done and completely over seeing your ass." Hannah pointed at her with the cake covered fork for emphasis. 

"It was one time." Ali laughed.

"One time too many, not to mention I had to hear you and that sexually charged painter trying to get it on while I was on the phone with you. No more, Al." Hannah replied. 

"Okay okay fine." Ali struggled to say through her laughter as they finished up their food. 

\----  
**2 Days Later**

"Hey baby." Ali greeted Ashlyn with quick but deep kiss. 

"Hop on, I wanna take you somewhere." Ashlyn stated before plopping the helmet onto the brunette's head.

Ali was about to ask where they were going, but the deviant line smile that Ashlyn sported was enough not to further inquire on the subject, however it still left her very curious. They drove for quite a while before Ashlyn came to a stop at a large warehouse. Ashlyn simultaneously used her foot to nudge out the kickstand while she switch off the engine. She helped Ali off the motorbike and led her inside the warehouse. 

"Where are we?" Ali looked around curiously while holding Ashlyn's hands. 

The inside of the warehouse was pretty dark inside. If you didn't know where you going then you'd most likely be lost. After wading through the darkness with a tight grip on Ashlyn's hand, they came up to what almost looked like an art supply shop. Ashlyn kissed the side of her head before walking off to purchase some supplies. Ali just hung out while Ashlyn completed her shopping, once she finished they walked back out to Ashlyn's motorbike. 

Ashlyn slipped the full satchel off her shoulders and held it out to Ali. 

"Is this for me?" Ali grinned. She hadn't been watching what Ashlyn bought, so she thought there was something in there that was dating related. 

"No silly, at least not yet." Ashlyn smiled and pecked her lips. "I just need you to hold it for right now until we get back to my apartment." Ali shrugged and shouldered the bag. 

\----

Once they were settled in the apartment, Ashlyn took the bag from Ali and took her into a room Ali had never seen before. Blank, finished, and unfinished canvases, paintbrushes some dried with caked on paint and some still hanging in paint water, paint tubes, and some articles of paint stained clothes were strewn all around the rather large room. 

"Is this your art room?" Ali said with amazement. The last time she was here, the entire living room area was covered with art supplies. Ali never would've guessed that Ashlyn had a separate art room. 

"Yup." Ashlyn nodded while setting up blank canvases with paintbrushes and paint tubes. "We're gonna paint each other. You love art and I love painting, so this should be great."

Ali gave her an odd look. "I can't paint, Ash." Ali could draw, but it was nothing special. Who couldn't put out mediocre drawings to be honest. Studying art was more her forté, figuring out what feelings the artist was trying to convey was what she did best. 

"I know, that's why is gonna be fun. Try your best and just have fun with it." Ashlyn grinned and moved Ali over in front of the blank canvas with art supplies next to it. She kissed the side of her head before going around to hang up pictures of both of their faces, and plopped down in front of her own canvas board. "You can start now babe."

Ali blew out a shaky breath before picking up one of the many art pencils and looking up at Ashlyn's picture before starting her attempt at drawing her. 

They sat they're drawing for what seemed like hours. Ali couldn't understand how Ashlyn got any work done, apart from all the paint flicking and silly faces and other silly but funny things that Ashlyn would do periodically while they drew. Ali was so focused in completing her art piece that she didn't even notice when Ashlyn left the room and came in with a basket. Heck she still didn't even notice when Ashlyn cleared out a table and set it up for dinner.

Ali felt arms encompass her waist and a kiss to the base of her neck that stirred her attention from the canvass she was working on. She reached her hand up to pull Ashlyn further down and join their lips, she smiled when Ashlyn nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away. 

"Come on babe, I made dinner." Ashlyn smiled. "And your portrait of me is beautiful."

"You're lucky you don't look like how I painted you because I messed your entire face up." Ali giggled and began eating. Ashlyn just laughed along with her and shook her head.

They ate dinner with the same light hearted attitude they carried while painting. Once they finished dinner, Ashlyn brought her out to the balcony that was connected to her art room. 

Ashlyn stood by the balcony door while Ali was seated on one of the chairs. "Wait here I have a surprise for you." She came back out carrying her canvas board. "You wanna see it?"

Ali rolled her eyes, "'Do I want to see it?' Of course I want to see it."

"Okay Ms. Impatient," Ashlyn looked serious before grinning and turning the large board for Ali to see. "Do you like it?" She said nervously while awaiting Ali's answer, who was staring intently at the portrait. 

Ali took the canvas from Ashlyn's hands, laying it across from her on the seat before cupping Ashlyn's cheeks and kissing her hard with a few pecks inbetween. She pulled back with a rather large grin.

"I take that as a yes?" Ashlyn asked with her hands rubbing the tops of Ali's jean clad thighs.

"I love it. And I'm not just saying that, it's honestly beautiful." Ali stated, her eyes flickered back to the painting. Ali didn't understand how someone could create something so beautiful. To her surprise, it wasn't a self portrait like she originally thought Ashlyn would create. It was a portrait of their first date, specifically when they were on the ferris wheel. It perfectly captured them inside the ferris wheel cuddled together while looking out the window and into the Barcelona night sky, illuminated by the stars and lights from the various buildings. 

"Can I ask you something?" Ashlyn meekly asked once again, she was fiddling quite a bit with her hands, a slight sheen of sweat covered them. Ali quickly reached over and intertwined both of their hands together.

"You can ask me anything."

"Okay." Ashkyn fake wiped away sweat from her brow garnering a giggle from Ali. "I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend? We've known each other for a while-"

"A week." Ali interjected with the correct word, but with a smile.

Ashlyn chuckled, "Yes a week, and maybe a few days. But I like you, everything feels so right and intense with you and I want to be able to call you mine. If that's okay with you."

Ali nodded with more than enough energy. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Great, that's freaking awesome!" Ashlyn said with a little not so discreet fist pump which left Ali laughing.

"Since it's getting late, I was wondering if-"

"I can get you back on time, don't worry. But I want you to keep that painting, I want you to have it." Ashlyn said quickly. 

Ali shook her head. "That's not what I was going to ask, but yes I am going to keep the painting." Ali stood and sauntered her way over to her girlfriend and straddled her waist. "What I was going to ask, was how do you want to celebrate our new official status."

Ashlyn's eyes immediately darken with lust. In one quick and smooth motion, she lifts Ali into her arms and grabs the painting, bringing them both inside. Ashlyn swiftly and gently placed the painting down in the art room before moving just a quick to her bed room.

Ali jumped down from Ashlyn'sand pushed her backwards so that the back of her knees hit the bed, forcing her to sit. Ali straddled her waist and immediately caught her lips in a passionate kiss. They battled for dominance, something that Ashlyn usuallu won but a certain hand fiddling with her waistbanf, gave it over to Ali. Their tounges moved with such familiarity in each other's mouths.

Ali tracked her hands up Ashlyn's shirt, palming her breasts and grinding teasing onto her lap. 

"God Al." Ashlyn breathed out between kisses. Her hands were firmly on Ali's waist, rubbing small circles in it. 

Ali removed her hands from the shirt and quickly pulled it over Ashlyn's head. She stood from Ashlyn's lap and smirked when she heard a wine escape her girlfriend's lips. 

"Move up the bed." Ali said. Once Ashlyn was fully on the bed, Ali unbuckled Ashlyn's belt and pulled it slowly through the loops before dropping it to the floor. She then unzipped her pants and removed it from the painter's rather muscular body. Ali pulled off her own clothes, leaving her fully naked, she watched as Ashlyn removed her boy shorts and bra before climbing up Ashlyn's body, she rest on top of her thighs. Ashlyn was carefully watching her while perched up on her forearms. 

Ali kissed her deeply, resuming the heavy kisses they had going on, this time she let Ashlyn take control. Ali waited until Ashlyn was entirely lost in the kiss when she slipped two fingers into Ashlyn's wet and ready center. Ashlyn broke the kiss with a light but shuddering moan, her arms wrapped her arms around Ali's waist tightly, urging her to keep going. Ali bit and nipped at Ashlyn's neck while moving her fingers until Ashlyn came with a loud sigh. Ali gave her another hard kiss before slipping her fingers out. She was about to lean back to give Ashlyn a breather, but Ashlyn sat up with Ali still in her lap and pushed two long fingers into Ali.

"Ash!" Ali yelled with a sharp intake of breath. She gripped her shoulders as Ashlyn moved her fingers in and out with plenty of skill, curling her fingers with each thrust. Ali began moving her hips to meet each thrust from Ashlyn, her hips becoming more erratic and sloppy as she neared her climax. 

Ashlyn had a strong arm around the brunette's waist, and slipped that hand down to rub hard circles into Ali's clit, smiling when the loud moan escaped her lips. She kept up her movements while Ali lost herself in the pleasure, mumbling words that Ashlyn couldn't understand. Ali came loudly with her arms wrapped around Ashlyn's neck and her head tipped back.

Both were breathing hard when Ali kissed Ashlyn hard, causing both to lay down.

"I love you." Ali smiled. 

"I love you too." Ashlyn said with a kiss to Ali's nose.

\----  
**The Next Morning**

"Oh Hannah, you wouldn't believe what happened last night." Ali smiled while hanging up the painting Ashlyn made for her last night.

"Yall fucked." Hannah deadpaned with her eyes glued on the Literature instruction sheet.

"You ass." Ali shoved her. "Yes but Ashlyn asked me to be her girlfriend last night."

Hannah's head snapped right up with wide eyes. "And what did you say?"

"I said yes, silly."

"What? Why?" Hannah rushed out. 

"Well don't sound too happy about it." Ali said sarcastically, she stopped what she was doing and turned to her friend. "I really like Ashlyn and she feels the same way. It's like we've known each other for so long because we connect so well, making it official wasn't even surprising."

"Ali, you and her are moving really fast. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Hannah explained. 

"I won't get hurt. It may seem like we're moving fast but Han, I like her and she feels the same way." Ali admitted so quietly that Hannah almost didn't hear her.

Hannah let out a sigh and sat on Ali's bed, she patted the spot next to her for Ali to sit. Once Ali sat down, Hannah held her close and laid them both down. 

"She drew that for you?"

Ali nodded in her friend's arms, "She gave it to me right before she asked me to be her girlfriend."

"Then tell me all about it." Hannah said with a kiss to Ali's temple. 

They spent the rest of their morning talking about Ashlyn. More so Ali talking and Hannah listening. The entire time Ali talked, Hannah couldn't help but feel as of Ali was falling too fast, almost like a romance book, it almost felt unreal. She wondered when the semester ends, what the two women would do. She didn't want to see Ali fall neck deep for a woman that might not even decide to be there after the semester ended.

However for Ali, everything was great. She didn't feel as if things were moving fast, she felt that everything was right. Being Ashlyn's girlfriend was only logical, and by the end of the summer, she wanted the possibility of Ashlyn coming with her back to Virginia. 

But all in all, Hannah saw her best friend extremely happy. And if Ashlyn made her this happy, she couldn't help but be happy for her. She just didn't want to see how bad Ali would be if Ashlyn hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this earlier than expected. :)

It was a little under two weeks after Ali and Ashlyn's first date at the amusement park, and they fell in love with each fast. It only took one week for them to actually make it official with each other. It was almost crazy to most people around them when they realized that they've been together for a week but acted like a couple who've been together for years. They were completely infatuated with each other and usually consumed each other's time when they weren't busy. If Ali had school she'd usually invite Ashlyn to hang out at her dorm and if Ashlyn had paintings she needed to finish and submit, Ali could be found at her apartment doing whatever she could to help. Which was precisely what Ali was doing today. 

"Stay still Ali." Ashlyn said with a paintbrush in her mouth and looking up from her canvas board.

"I can't, you just had to turn on the AC and now I'm freezing." Ali pouted. 

"That's what the sheet is for babe." Ashlyn stood and kissed her sweetly. "I'm almost done too, just hang in there."

Ali complied and thirty minutes later, Ashlyn was finished. Ali used the bed sheet to cover her body and sat in her girlfriend's lap to see the finished product, which was beautiful and amazing like all of Ashlyn's paintings in Ali's honest opinion.

"I love it baby." Ali smiled while tilting her girlfriend's face up to kiss her.

"I'm glad you do." Ashlyn said while rubbing her thigh. "But I don't want to sell this, I want to keep it."

"Is it because I'm naked." Ali teased. Ali was in fact naked but the black bedsheets covered what needed to be covered. It left you wondering what was beneath because the viewer would know she was naked.

"That's only for me babe." Ashlyn said with a look and kissed her soundly before letting Ali off of her and cleaning up her art supplies.

"So which paintings are you going to submit? And you still haven't told me where or when the art show will be." Ali said and took a seat on the couch.

Ashlyn turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

Ali scoffed with a roll of her eyes, she crossed the space between them and forcefully hit the painter in the arm. "Because I want to support you and be a good girlfriend by going and because I want to see you get all the buyers. Plus, I want to see how sexy you look in your tight shirt and pants." Ali finished with a smile.

Ashlyn snuck her hands beneath the bedsheets and pulled Ali into her by her hands on her ass. "I'll tell you."

Ali brought her hands under Ashlyn's shirt and raked her nails down her abs. She leaned up and caught her in a hard kiss. Something about Ashlyn painting always turned Ali on, maybe it was watching her do something she definitely excelled at or it was the way her muscles flexed with each brush stroke and the look of concentration on her face but everything was done with ease.

Both women were heavily making out and knew where it was leading to but Ali's phone interrupted the moment. Ashlyn didn't seem to care and carried Ali over to her bedroom, dropping her on top of the bed before covering Ali's body with her own. She pulled the bedsheets off of her and kissed her while her hands explored her body. Ali used one of her hands to search the bed side nightstand for her ringing phone. She tried to push Ashlyn off when she successfully got her phone but Ashlyn interlaced their fingers and moved down her body.

The number on the phone let Ali know it was Hannah, "Babe, hold on, it's Hannah on the phone." Ali said, trying to get a reprieve from the painter's advances, but she got no verbal reply other than a broad lick of Ashlyn's tounge through her slick folds. Ali answered her phone anyways, hoping that Ashlyn would ease up. 

"Ali where are you? We said we were going to work on our literature project today." Hannah asked. "It's due in a few days and we've barely started."

"Shit, I totally forgot. I'll uh I'll-" Ali's speech was cut off by two of Ashlyn's long fingers pushing into her while sucking on her clit. She had to supress her moan by gripping Ashlyn's hand that was still intertwined with her own and biting her lip. 

"Ali? Hellooo...Ali are you there?" Hannah asked, thinking that the connection was breaking up.

Ashlyn finally let up and got off the bed, allowing Ali to speak clearly. 

"I'm coming over right now, Han. Just give me some time." Ali breathed out and not paying any attention to what Ashlyn was doing so she could regain her breath again.

"Well where are you, I could ask Trent's mom to come get you or do you want me to call Ashlyn?" Hannah supplied suggestively. 

"Um you could-" Ali tried to say but felt something pressing at her entrance. She looked down to Ashlyn who was already fully naked and strapped in the strap on's harness and had the head of the dildo pressing at her entrance with a devious smile. "Um Hannah I'm gonna have to call you back." Ali rushed out and immediately felt Ashlyn sink into her. She was fast enough to end the the call right before a loud moan erupted from her lips.

"Oh god, that better be clean." Ali gasped as Ashlyn began moving.

"Of course it is. It's brand spankin new, only the best for you." Ashlyn smirked and covered Ali's body with her own and kissed her deeply. Ali's moans and fingernails digging into her back were spurring Ashlyn to thrust faster and harder. They moved together as both were tumbling towards an orgasm. Ali broke their kiss so she could breathe, she moaned out even louder when Ashlyn leaned back and palmed her breasts and used it as a hold to help her bottom out in the brunette with each thrust. After more thrusts, moans, and a bit of dirty talking, both women came at the same time. Ashlyn collapsed on her girlfriend while still inside her. 

"That was amazing." Ali said while catching her breath.

"You're amazing." Ashlyn smiled and slowly pulled out from Ali and discarded the strap on onto the floor and climbed in bed next to her girlfriend. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave but I have a project to do. Not to mention the other homework I've been putting off for a while." Ali answered and ran her fingers through the painter's hair. "I really enjoy spending more time with you. But if I don't turn in this stuff, I might start failing." Ali was exaggerating on the failing part but she was already behind on some work that weren't late yet but were pretty close to being late. The worse part was the fact that she hadn't even started on any of them. She needed to make time for these assignments because taking a dock in her grade was something she didn't want.

Ashlyn sighed dramatically and kissed her softly. "Can we at least have fun in the shower?" She asked while trailing her fingers up Ali's side. 

Ali wanted to say no but the look in the painter's eyes, plus the affect that she had on her was extremely hard to resist. "Fine but not too much, I don't want to leave Hannah waiting."

\----

Ashlyn dropped off Ali with a kiss before speeding off. Ali quickly made her way over to the campus library and to the table that she and her friends frequently used for school work. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Ali rushed out as she pulled out books from her book bag. 

Hannah just had a look of enjoyment on her face. Ali looked up and have her an odd look. 

"What?"

"You know if you wanted to get laid-" Hannah waggled her finger at her best friend who was about to interrupt her. "You could've told me and then I could've got some lunch instead of sitting here. Besides, Al please make sure you hang up first. I definitely did not want to hear some of that."

"Oh god, I really thought I hung up." Ali said with red cheeks. "It won't happen again, so let's get this project underway." 

They worked diligently on their project for an hour straight, using their laptops and reference books to aid their answers. Ali's phone vibrated through the entire hour with texts from Ashlyn about some pretty random things and some that were just insanely lovey dovey. Ali tried to ignored the messages so she could finish her work and the look Hannah gave her was enough to ignore the phone. However, one of the text messages that definitely caught her attention was Ashlyn telling her what date and time her art show would take part at, Ashlyn of course would pick her up, so all Ali had to do was get ready. After Ali responded to the message, they went back to work.

"Ali, aren't you afraid that you and Ashlyn are moving super fast?" Hannah asked, breaking their comfortable silence.

"I don't think so, we just understand each other." Ali replied.

Hannah closed her laptop and looked up to Ali with an unconvincing look. "Be honest Ali. Anything that has to do with Ashlyn and you're ready to do it whenever she asks. You were never like this with anyone else you dated."

"It's different with Ashlyn. She's easy to be with, and not to mention we honestly have the exact same interests. Besides, there's a whole attraction level that we both have for each other." Ali smiled thinking about her girlfriend. 

"Is that why you two are always fucking?" Hannah asked with a look and closed her laptop to make it clear she wanted to talk. "Not to mention the fact that you two have only been together for like three weeks or a month."

Ali frowned at her best friend, she couldn't tell if Hannah was just asking about Ashlyn or if she was trying to be condescending about her relationship, but she did know that she didn't like it.

"Where is this coming from, Han? Because you never seemed to have a problem with Ashlyn before." Ali crossed her arms, her jaw tensely set and stared expectantly.

"It's because everything has to do with Ashlyn! How can you not see it?!" Hannah threw her hands up as if it were the most obvious statement and said a bit too loudly for the library which garnered quite a few stares.

"That's not true and you know it." Ali shot back. Her mind was racing for some reason she didn't know, but she just hoped that her thoughts stayed incoherent so that she wouldn't hear the truth from herself. 

"Bullshit, how much assignments have you pushed back just to hang out with her? Too many. How much work do you still have to do once we finish this project? Too much. Everything you do is with Ashlyn or for Ashlyn. You help her with her art pieces but I don't see her helping you with your home work. The only thing Ashlyn wants to help you with its you libido." Hannah explained.

Ali opened her mouth to shoot a rebuttal but quickly closed her mouth, and slumped her shoulders. She knew Hannah was right, she just didn't want to admit it. No matter how much she wanted to lie, she couldn't. She was drawn to Ashlyn by a reason she still wasn't sure of, and for that unknown reason she felt drawn to spend as much time with her as she could, in hooked of finding said reason. But deep down she didn't care if she found the reason or not. She had fallen for the painter and had an unexplainable desire to be with her. 

"I know you **really** like her but school comes first, Ali, it's the reason how you even got here. It's the reason why you'll be back when summer's over." Hannah stated. "And I get that your relationship is fairly new and yall want nothing more than to be together all the time, aka 'The Lovey Dovey Stage'. But Al your 20 going on 21 in a few months, you can be strong and not be with her for a few days."

"You're right." Ali admitted sadly. It wasn't her intention to fall in love with Ashlyn this fast. But something about her drew Ali in and she couldn't help it. They fit and we're practically inseparable when it came to doing most things. But Hannah had a point, if she started failing, she wouldn't be allowed to return to the University next semester, most likely she would bit with a multitude of restrictions. 

Hannah immediately felt terrible once she saw the near dejected look In her friend's eyes. She never imagined Ali was in this deep, she didn't know if she could blame it on Ali or blame it in Ashlyn. She reached over and took her hand. "Hey, I'm not saying you can't hang out together but make some time for work, friends, and family." 

"I know and I'll try, but can I at least still go to Ashlyn's show? It's in a few days and by then we'll be done by then." 

There was a certain desperation in Ali's tone that Hannah swore she could hear, maybe Ali being with Ashlyn was as worse as she thought, or maybe she was overreacting. She just wanted Ali focused and happy, and if Ashlyn contributed significantly to one of those qualities, then who was she to try and dictate anything. However, it didn't mean that she had to like Ashlyn.

"Of course you can, just make sure you do your homework." Hannah said in best mom voice and smile. 

Ali playfully pushed her and kissed her cheek. "Love ya Han."

\----  
 **Next Day - Afternoon**

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Hannah said looking up from her laptop. Both her and Ali were in the library studying. Hannah had told Ali yesterday to give Ashlyn the heads up that she wouldn't be available for the next two days because of school work.

"I was wondering if you've seen Ali?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yea, but we're busy today." Hannah answered quickly with a bit of attitude. Ashlyn was the last person that she wanted to see. After giving Ali that heart to heart, she didn't want Ashlyn to ruin everything by coming over and distracting Ali. 

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at Hannah's tone while pulling out an open chair and taking a seat, much to Hannah's distaste.

"I can wait." Ashlyn said with a hint of a smirk.

Hannah closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose and blew out a frustrated breath. "I'm gonna say this as nicely as I can; but can you fuc-"

"Hey Ash, what're you doing here?" Ali smiled and kissed Ashlyn briefly, oblivious as to what was about to go on before her. 

"I came to see you. Since you've been busy." Ashlyn held Ali's hand to her lips as she sat.

Ali smiled at her how her sweet her girlfriend could be. But a certain and obvious look from Hannah reminded her of what she needed to do. As much as she wanted to spend time with Ashlyn, she knew that possibility was out of the window for right now. Ali's smile dropped and Ashlyn noticed the unspoken communication between the friends.

"Can you come back later? Me and Han are seriously swamped right now." Ali asked with a polite smile. She knew this was for the best. 

"I won't bother you two, I just wanted to see you." Ashlyn answered with a quick peck.

Ali was about to break her resolve and agree to Ashlyn staying with them, but Hannah lightly nudged her knee with another look and mouthed some words. Ali gave her pleading eyes but Hannah gave a firm head shake saying 'no'. "We just need to concentrate for this, and afterwards I'm all yours."

Ashlyn looked between the friends and saw Hannah look away from Ali. She narrowed her eyes at them, more so Hannah before abruptly standing up. "Seriously?"

"Ash, I just need to focus today-"

"Don't worry about it Al. Call me when your done, maybe we can go out." Ashlyn said and tilted her face her chin up, kissing her firmly on the lips before waving bye.

"I'd like that." Ali mumbled into her lips before letting her go. 

"Damn, childish." Hannah muttered.

"I think she's mad." Ali said as she watched Ashlyn leave. Hannah could see the internal battle that Ali was having, whether she should stay or go after her.

"Don't even think about it Al, I'm serious." Hannah said as seriously as she could muster. "We have work to do and it's not like Ashlyn is gonna disappear. If she's really your girlfriend and cares about you then she'll understand that school comes first."

"Yea you're right." Ali smiled.

Their Literature project took longer than expected, it spanned well into the early evening. Not mention the amount of other classwork that Ali pushed back needed attending to. So everytime Ashlyn texted Ali to ask if she was finished it went unanswered on Ali's part. But not because she wanted to, but because she didn't even notice. By the end of the day Ali was passed out in her dorm room with her textbooks splayed open and around her sides. Hannah heard Ali's phone vibrate after Ashly was asleep and already knew who they were from. She turned off Ali's phone before crawling into her own bed and promptly falling asleep. 

When morning rolled along, Ali noticed all the missed text messages and sent plenty of replies as to why she didn't answer yeaterday, right before she headed off to her morning art class. Once her classes ended, she was surprised Ashlyn hadn't replied to her messages either. Ali ignored it and proceeded to hangout with some of her friends for the afternoon. 

\----  
 **Later That Evening**

Ali tied her hair up into a ponytail and clasped her necklace. She was wearing a slim black mid thigh cut dress that had a mid-low neckline and hugged her lightly in all the right places, it was enough to leave your mind wandering and wishing you could see underneath it. Ashlyn texted her earlier in the week while she was working on homework with Hannah what day the show would be, and then just as she finished hanging out with her friends in the afternoon, Ashlyn texted what time she'd pick her up at.

Ali grabbed her clutch that contained her phone and some money. She said bye to Hannah and Trent, who were both on Hannah's bed watching a movie. Ali took a cab down to the area that Ashlyn wanted her to wait for her, it was around 7pm and although it wasn't dark, Ali didn't want to stay out there for much longer. 

About an hour later, and Ashlyn still wasn't there. Ashlyn hadn't texted her or called her, so Ali took it upon herself to call, which got no reply. 10 minutes later and she heard the tell tale sounds of Ashlyn's motorbike pulling up to her. Ashlyn was dressed in her typical wear; tight black skinny jeans but this time she wore a maroon dress shirt and a black blazer. She hopped off the vehicle and hugged Ali. 

"Hey babe." Ashlyn smiled and leaned in for a kiss that Ali shied away from. Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend's behavior. "Babe what's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'What's wrong?' You're 40 minutes late and you couldn't even text or call to warn me. Is this about yesterday, because I told you I was busy with school work, that's why I didn't reply." Ali said, there was a bit of anger emanating from her words and Ashlyn could tell. 

"What, no. I had a last minute piece to finish, and that's where all my focus was. But I'm here now and that's all that matters." Ashlyn replied with a smile and cupped Ali's cheek. 

"Yea, well a call would've been nice." Ali snapped and brushed the painter's hands away. 

Ashlyn pulled Ali back in to her and wrapped a tight arm around her waist to hold her in place and brought her hand back up to her face. Ashlyn leaned down and this time successfully caught Ali's lips in the kiss she wanted. She pulled back and pecked her lips once more. 

"Alex, I'm sorry I should've called you. Please don't be mad at me, I've just been busy with the show and what was most important slipped my mind; you. I'm really sorry, so can we please go." Ashlyn apologized. 

"Fine but only because you apologized." Ali replied and got onto the motorbike behind Ashlyn. If Ali was honest, then she couldn't exactly tell you why she accepted Ashlyn's apology. To Ali, it sounded nothing more than Ashlyn trying to cover up the fact that she was careless and forgot or she was still mad at her from what happened in the library with Hannah. So either Ashlyn was still mad, forgot about her, or she's actuality telling the truth about being busy with work. But another part of her believed that the apology was sincere. Ali just wasn't sure which one was the truth. 

They pulled up to studio hall where the event was taking place and Ashlyn escorted them inside. Ali made sure to stick close to Ashlyn since she wouldn't really know anyone there. However Ashlyn seemed to have different plans. Only a few minutes after they were inside, Ashlyn grabbed a drink and handed it to Ali, telling her to mingle and she'd be right back. Ali wasn't awkward among the group of people especially when the common interest was art, but these individuals had a different air to them than the ones at the event she had met Ashlyn at. But nonetheless, Ali dived in head first into meeting new people. 

Ali was thoroughly enjoying her time with a few people until she heard some laughs coming from the other side of the room, it was Ashlyn and some woman. Ali wasn't possessive or jealous by any means, but Ashlyn's hand on the woman's lower back was enough to infuriate her, especially when it seemed like Ashlyn ditched her for the woman. However, Ali decided to wait it out, hoping that maybe she just looked at the wrong time, but a solid ten minutes later and Ashlyn still made no attempt to check up on her nor did she eliminate the closeness she had with the other woman. If Ali was a bystander, she'd think Ashlyn's date was the red head she was practically spending the entire evening with. 

It was heartbreaking to see how close Ashlyn and woman kept getting, and Ali couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't going to stay here and look like our be treated like a fool. So she walked over to Ashlyn and the red head and immediately got Ashlyn's attention. 

"Take me back home." Ali said with little room for rebuttal. 

"Ali what are talking about? We've only been here an hour and a half, it's not over for another two." Ashlyn said confused and removed her arm from the red head. 

"I came here to support you and spend the night with you. But it seems like you don't need me," Ali gave a look to the red head. "So just take me back, I have homework to do anyways." Ali shot back.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The red head asked. 

Ashlyn opened her mouth to talk but settled for changing her statement. Instead she turned from the red head to Ali. "Can we not do this now? Honestly, Ali, when we get home we can talk and then you can be as mad at me as you want." Ashlyn whispered the last part extremely suggestively in Ali's ear with her hand trailing on her waist. 

Ali rolled her eyes and scoffed at Ashlyn's suggestion, and successfully slapped her hand off. She thought of slapping her but thought against it. "Take me home or I'll leave by myself."

"Al you don't even know where we are. How will you find your way back?" Ashlyn stated.

Ali shrugged and turned away towards the exit. She was hoping maybe Ashlyn would stop her and possibly apologize for the way she was acting all night, but when she made it outside, no one was coming after her, not to mention it was pouring rain. It was heartbreaking. She didn't know what to think, and she honestly didn't know her way back, so she braced the rain and walked down the street to where a group of parked cabs were. 

Each step Ali took was like another crack in her heart. It seemed that aparently Ashlyn didn't care enough about their relationship to follow after her and the fact that Ashlyn would ditch her for another woman right in her face was the worst. She'd rather leave than subject herself to that embarrassment. 

Ali finally came up to a cab driver and gave him the campus address, she paid and sat back into the seats. She pulled her phone out of her purse to look if Ashlyn tried to contact her as she left, but there were no missed calls or text messages. Ali stuffed her phone into her purse and awaited the ride home, she was soaking wet from the heavy downpour and wanted nothing more than to change. She unlocked her shared dorm room and Hannah immediately looked up with wide eyes. 

"Al what happened to you!" Hannah exclaimed and pulled a towel off the chair to wipe Ali down. "Babe what happened." Hannah calling Ali babe wasn't an uncommon thing, they were just that close to each other. 

Ali explained everything without forgetting any details. "She made me look like an idiot!" Ali shouted into her friend's shoulder and finally allowing her tears to fall while she cried.

"Al don't worry about her, okay. If this is how she's gonna treat you, then you deserve a hell of a lot better." Hannah said as she held her best friend. She could see Ali's phone light up with Ashlyn's face and she immediately rejected the call, Ashlyn was definitely going to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story you won't get an inside look into Ashlyn's head/feelings, only Ali's. However you will get an entire explanation at the end of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Ali woke up cuddled in Hannah's arms, something that they normally did with their friendship but this time held a much more significant meaning behind it. As Ali sat up, Hannah started stirring. 

"Hey Han." Ali said with a melancholic expression. 

Hannah yawned, "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better to be honest." Ali stated. She didn't want to talk about Ashlyn right now, but knew Hannah wouldn't let her skate by option. 

"Well Al look, I know you want to talk to Ashlyn but you don't want to talk about her, and as confusing as it seems, it's okay to feel that way but don't fall for her crap. The way she treated you was unacceptable. And if I was there, she'd take a swim with the wine in my glass, not to mention a kick to her imaginary balls." Hannah stated.

"I know." Ali chucked, trying to hide her laughter. Her friend never failed to make her smile or laugh, and she knew Hannah was someone she could always count on, no matter what. 

"And I know you really like her, so I don't want you to fall for any of her excuses. Stay strong and make her sweat, make her realize exactly what she's missing. Make her know that the floozy she went home with doesn't hold a candle to you."

Ali giggled at her friend's pep talk, they had class pretty soon and all Ali wanted to do was learn and go back to sleep. She didn't want to talk about Ashlyn right now.

"Han can we just get ready for class, I'll...We'll come up with what to do when we get back."

"Okay yea." Hannah agreed before grabbing some jeans and a sweatshirt and her textbook from the desk. Ali followed suit but soon furrowed her brows while searching the room. 

"We still need to get breakfast, Al." Hannah said while scrolling through her phone. When she received no answer, she looked up in confusion. "What are you doing, we have to hurry up."

"I can't find my textbook, I think I left it at-" Ali spoke with her head under the bed. She went silent for a moment before popping her head back up. "Crap, I forgot it at Ashlyn's apartment."

Hannah face palmed and pulled Ali from the dorm room. "Well you're fucked now. But this is how it's gonna go; breakfast, class, and then you can go to Ashlyn's place. But I'm serious, I don't care what bullshit excuse she gives you, don't take her back. At least not yet."

"I heard you the first time, Han."

\----

It was well into the afternoon and Ali and Ashlyn still hadn't talked since that night. Ali would've thought that Ashlyn would at least try to explain herself via phone call or text message, but apparently she thought wrong because it seemed like Ashlyn thought she didn't do anything that warranted an apology. Ali really didn't want to see her but the textbook that she left at her apartment was enough for her to suck it up and . She remembered Hannah's words and just hoped that she could follow them. So she took a cab to her place and knocked, or rather pounded on the door. The door swung open and lo and behold the red head from last night. 

"You're the woman from last night." The red head recalled. 

Ali frowned, seeing as how that was supposed to be her line. But she didn't feel the need to go into last night's events so cut to chase. "Is Ashlyn here, I need to talk to her."

The red head gave a smug look that made Ali want to slap her. "Who should I tell her is here because she's busy right now."

"Tell her it's Ali." Ali said before giving the red head a look to hurry up. 

The red head frowned at Ali's persistence but went back into the apartment to call Ashlyn. It didn't even take a minute before she came to the front door in her typical painting clothes; a baggy white shirt and loose black jeans with holes in it. 

"Hey Ali, how've you-"

"I need one of my textbooks, and unfortunately I left it here." Ali stated, cutting Ashlyn off. 

"Ali I know what you're thinking but me and Emily did nothing together." Ashlyn said. 

"I don't care Ash, I just came for my textbook, then I'm leaving." Ali pointed out. It was hard for her to speak to Ashlyn like this because they grew close extremely fast. But what Ashlyn did at that art show felt like the worst kind of betrayal by someone she's ever dated. 

"Ash, what's taking so long?" Emily, the red head asked from inside. 

"Just wait." Ashlyn went back into the apartment and pushed Emily out before pulling Ali inside. "I care about you Alex, and I'm sorry if I disrespected you by my actions but I love you more than anything. I don't know what I was think last night."

"I just want my textbook Ash, I don't want to argue. If Emily is the type of girl you want, fine, but don't expect me to stick around." Ali said with tears threatening to spill. She was breaking down fast, and she didn't want Ashlyn to be witness to it. So she cleared her throat before walking around to look for her textbook. 

Ashlyn crossed the distance between them, wiped the tears that hadn't fell from Ali's eyes before pulling her into a tight embrace. "I swear I didn't do anything with her. She's the daughter of some rich guy and I could tell she liked me, so I wanted to play into that factor. After you left, she said that she'd get her dad to buy some of my paintings only if I painted her. I know her kind, they always get what they want and when they don't, they'll screw up your life. And I know that's not an excuse. What really happened was that I was being stupid, I didn't mean to hurt you nor would I have any intentions to do so. But I did, and my gosh, Alex I'm so sorry."

"You left me, you didn't even come after me. You didn't even try to call me today. I got nothing from you." Ali yelled into the painter's shoulders. "I felt like I didn't matter to you. After everything, that hurt, really bad."

"I wasn't thinking, I don't know why I did what I did, but if I could take it all back I would. I'm so sorry, Alex, I really and honestly mean it." Ashlyn said softly, pulling back to look into the brunette's eyes. 

Ali kept her arms crossed and tried her hardest not to believe the words that were leaving the painter's mouth, but a large part of her just wanted to forgive the painter. Maybe it could be attributed to how fast she fell for her or maybe it was the sex, or possibly because she just wanted a happy ending, Ali just didn't know. Staring into the painter's eyes definitely wasn't helping her case of staying strong, because the moment she did she was reduced to a sympathetic mess. 

"Fine." Ali mumbled before laying her head back onto the painter's shoulder. 

Ashlyn pulled back to hear her more clearly. "What? I didn't hear what you said." 

"I said okay, I forgive you." Ali spoke clearer. "I'm giving you another chance, but if you ever treat me like that again, I **will not** be here to hear another apology."

Ashlyn scooped her up into her arms and kissed her hard. She dropped her onto the couch, covering Ali's body with her own and crashed their lips together. "I'm gonna make it up to you right now." Ashlyn mumbled into Ali's lips. She slipped her hands under both Ali's sweater and bra and palmed her breasts.

"Ashlyn wait." Ali said while pushing Ashlyn back by her chest.

Ashlyn pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I love you, and I mean that. I really do, and I don't want to lose you." 

Ali stared wide eyed at her, "I-I...Are y-you...Are you serious?" They head told each other that they loved each other before, but this time it felt like it held such a heavier meaning. 

"I'm serious Al. I was an idiot by how I treated you, and I shouldn't have done that to someone I love." Ashlyn admitted, when Ali didn't respond, she backtracked. "I uh, maybe that was too fast."

Ali pulled her down into a heated kiss, "No it wasn't. I love you too."

"I love you." Ashlyn repeated once more, looked into Ali's chocolate brown eyes before placing kisses down her neck, ending it by sucking hard on her pulse point. Ali was practically putty in her hands once she began her assault of kisses and caresses. She grabbed both of Ali's wrists, holding them above her head ans interlacing their hands together before joining their lips once more. Ashlyn also knew Ali loved when she took control when they had sex, and Ashlyn was more than ready to make it up to the brunette. Ashlyn could tell that Ali had something that she wanted to tell her, but Ashlyn decided it could wait.

\----

Somehow during their escapades of sex, they moved into Ashlyn's bedroom. Ali was trying to regain her breath, while Ashlyn drew imaginary art with her fingers in light, brush-like movements across Ali's chest. Ali rolled over to look Ashlyn in the eyes before laying a soft hand on her cheek. 

"Ash, we need to talk about what happened." Ali stated, breaking the silence. 

"We already talked and you forgave me. What more needs to be said." Ashlyn replied with a confused look.

"We had sex, and we told each other that we love each other but we doesn't really talk Ash." Ali explained. Ashlyn nodded, which signaled that Ali could continue. "I felt completely like a fool last night. The way you practically ignored me, and flirted with that red head in front of me, was uncalled for, disrespectful, and embarrassing. You didn't even come after me when I left. If you were going to treat me like that, then you should've called and told me to stay home."

"Al, I don't have any kind of feelings towards Emily. I promise, it was just for a potential purchase. Nothing else. I now know that no potential purchase is worth treating you like that." Ashlyn reiterated.

"Well how would you feel if I pulled that stunt with someone? If I flirted with someone for something." Ali could see the gears working in Ashlyn's head, finally processing how she must've felt that night. 

Ashlyn closed any distance between them and wrapped a secure arm around Ali's bare waist. "Baby I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking at all, but that's no excuse for how I treated you. But I'm sorry, I don't know how I can make it up to you. I love you and I don't want to hurt you."

Ali smiled and held Ashlyn's face in her hands. She leaned in and gave Ashlyn a soft kiss. "I forgive you Ash, but I think we need to slow down our relationship. You're amazing and the sex is great but everything would be better if we slow things down."

"Okay, we can slow things down." Ashlyn nodded. 

"Well I kind of meant no sex until I feel like something like this won't happen again." Ali explained to a now a wide eyed Ashlyn. "I feel like all the sex is great and we do spend a lot of time together, don't get me wrong, but I feel as if it clouds our minds. Even now, I wanted to talk, but you went straight to sex. I should've stopped it and fully talked, but you fog up my mind whenever you're close to me. It's not necessarily a bad thing, but I'd like to have a clear mind when it comes to us."

"Okay, we can do less sex." Ashlyn nodded and said with a voice as if she was convincing herself. 

"Ash, I'm serious." 

"I know, I know. But it's hard not to want you, you're beautiful and am amazing person." Ashlyn said with a goofy smile. 

"Well we're both gonna try hard. And also, but I also have to cut some of our time short."

"What? Why? First no sex, now less time together." Ashlyn groaned dramatically. 

Ali pinched her back, "Well unless you're going to do some of my homework, I need some quiet time to catch up."

"Fineee." Ashlyn groaned once again, laying her face between Ali's breasts. "Can we start those rules after today?" Ashlyn asked while moving her head in the directing of Ali's nipple. 

Ali shook her head and gently pushed Ashlyn away from the proximity of her nipple. She slipped out from under the sheets and began dressing. "No, we need to be firm about this. And I have to get back, Hannah's gonna be pissed when I tell her what happened."

"Babe you're killing me. I want you sooo bad right now." Ashlyn pouted while leaning on her elbow and watching Ali dress. 

"Well maybe sometime this week, since apparently you're insatiable. Bye Ash. I love you." Ali smiled, gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her textbook before leaving. 

"I love you too, bye Babyyyy!" Ashlyn called out after her.

\----

Ali blew out a calming breath before entering her dorm room. She already knew how pissed Hannah would be when she tells her what went down in Ashlyn's apartment, or maybe mad was understatement. But on the bright side, at least her own bright side, she had Ashlyn back and they were planning on taking things slower than what they'd originally been doing. Nonetheless, Ali pushed open the door and was surprised to see Trent there worth Hannah.

"We've been waiting for you Al, and yes I brought Trent, Ineeded an unbiased opinion." Hannah stated. 

"Don't be embarrassed, Han told me everything." Trent added. 

Ali snorted and plopped down onto her bed, "What is this, intervention?"

"It will be, if you don't tell us what happened when you went over to Ashlyn's place. You were there for a real long time." Hannah pointed out. "Now speak."

Ali rolled her eyes and crossed her legs before dropping her bag on the floor. "Now Han, you can't get mad when I tell you this. Promise me."

Hannah narrowed her eyes but nodded for Ali to continue. Trent gave Hannah a little shove and smiled, "Continue Al."

"Ok, I went to her place with the intent of getting my textbook, but she wanted to explain what happened that night. I was adamant on not hearing it but she explained and-"

"Oh god, Ali!" Hannah started. "You didn't fall for it-"

Trent slapped her arm and shushed her. "Shut it Han."

"Fine, but nobody better shush me afterwards." Hannah mumbled. 

"She told me what happened and she apologized. I made sure she knew exactly how I felt because of her actions, and she felt terrible. And I know what you're going to say Hannah, but I felt that she meant it, I know she meant it. I told her that things were going to have to change in our relationship, that we'd have to slow things down and she agreed. I was planning on leaving after but then she told me that she loves me and I said it back. And we made love, and I made sure she agreed with the ground rules I set." Ali smiled after explaining it. When she thought back to the afternoon in the painter's home, she couldn't help but smile, she loved the woman even before she told her verbally. 

"Ali this is exactly what I told you not to do." Hannah stated. "I knew she'd find some way to wiggle back into your heart and take her back. I just knew it. You fall in love like a freaking Romance novel and don't even notice it."

"That's not true Han. Ashlyn and I have a connection that I haven't felt with anyone I've dated. We share the same interests with each other share such a deeper understanding of said interests. Everything about her is dynamic, and I feel that spark whenever we're together. And although it might seem early to everyone else, Ashlyn and I truly love each other." Ali corrected both of her friends. She couldn't sit there and hear them verbally talk down on Ashlyn or their relationship.

"But you fell for Ashlyn too quick, not to mention you let her off the hook pretty quick as well." Trent added. "We only have a month and some weeks left Al. What are you going to do once the summer rolls along?"

"I forgave her because she meant it. Besides, that's why I told her we needed to slow things down. It'd be better for the both of us!" Ali informed. "And I'm well aware of how much time is left before the summer break happens. Ashlyn and I will take it one day at a time and figure it out."

"You say that now, and then all of sudden you two will get matching tattoos and probably engagement rings." Hannah mocked.

"Hannah stop it. You just don't understand what Ashlyn and I have. And I don't want to talk about it anymore." Ali decided and stood to leave the room. She stopped right before she exited and turned to both Hannah and Trent. "Either you two support me or don't. But I don't want to have these condescending conversations about how quick I'm falling in love and how it might be a mistake." 

With that, Ali left both friends stunned in her dorm room before she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is sooo much harder for me to translate from my thoughts to writing, but I'm getting it done. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've about 3 chapters left in this one :)

A week past since Ali told her friends about her decision pertaining to Ashlyn. Hannah and Trent were clearly displeased and reluctant to agree with Ali's decision but ultimately it came down to Ali realizing her own mistakes and seeing what worked best for her. Although Boothe friends didn't like how fast Ali fell for Ashlyn; Hannah especially, they both would wish her happiness. Hannah would joke a little about there being plenty of fish in the sea of Ashlyn wasn't the one for her, and although Ali knew Hannah was joking, she still shut it down with hard glares.

Ali and Ashlyn's relationship was going strong. Ashlyn didn't pull anything like what she did at the art exhibit. Even though Ali set the ground rule of no sex or at least less sex than what they had previously, Ashlyn still managed to test the limits and get both herself and Ali all riled up because she forgot the rules. Ali didn't really mind because she loved Ashlyn, and Ashlyn did take her out on plenty dates, not to mention was entirely cute whenever she asked about Ali's day and dutifully listened till the end. So it wasn't as if Ashlyn just wanted sex from Ali, she wanted a relationship and it showed, and Ali was pretty darn excited about it. Although only a week head elapsed after Ali forgave Ashlyn, Ali felt like their relationship was even stronger now. It burned with a brighter passion.

In less than a month, finals will be plaguing the entire campus with bouts of laziness, cheating, sleepless nights, study groups, and a college student's best friends : energy drinks. But it'll all be worth it, once you see your passing grades, which gives you the rights to have fun for the 3 months of summer, rather than slum it up with others at summer classes with others who failed as well. 

Given Ali history of academics, her parents expected nothing more than 'A's' for all her classes. It wasn't a hard feat for Ali, but it was a strenuous and demanding job to do. She was going to have to divide her time extremely well with Ashlyn while finals' preparation began. And as much as she loved spending time with Ashlyn, she wasn't worth staying for summer classes. Besides, Ali really wanted Ashlyn to come with her to Virginia for the summer to meet her parents. Surprisingly she was scared to ask, but not out of fear of rejection from her girlfriend but the fear of Hannah's reaction when Ashlyn's on the flight home to Virginia with them. 

\----

"Okay class, I've finished grading everyone's projects. And don't think I didn't read everything yall wrote. This project and the class final will be the heavy weighted deciding factors of whether you pass this class or not." Prof. Rodroguez informed with a smile. 

Ali could tell this had to be Professor's favorite time of the year, knowing which students will pass, fail, or are caught somewhere in the middle of the two. 

"Now I waited til' tube end of the class to pass them out because I didn't want any complaints disrupting my lecture." Prof. Rodriguez began passing out the grade sheet that probably head the entire class's heartbeat speeding up. Once she finished, she made her way back to her desk and leaned on it so that she was facing the class. "That being said, if you have any problems with your grades, feel free to discuss them with me during my office hours. If not, then you're free to go."

Ali and Hannah have each other looks with silent confirmation; they weren't going to look at the grade until they left the class. Everyone knew Prof. Rodriguez wouldn't change anyone's grade, she'd just tell you way you scored the grade you did and that's it. So there was no reason to stay behind. Ali and Hannah went to one of their most frequented cafés and grabbed atable before giving each other the same look; only except this time it was to check the grade. 

They both held their grades in hand and Ali was the first to begin unfolding the paper until Hannah grabbed her hand. 

"Ali wait. At least let me get some brownies or something to down my sorrows in if I get a failing grade." Hannah all but begged. 

Ali laughed at her best friend's attitude. It was always around finals and major projects that the normally confident and blunt Hannah was reduced to a near nervous wreck. "Han calm down. We did a great job on this. I'm more afraid of getting a 'B' than failing."

Hannah scrunched her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "You are an overachiever, but I love you so you're lucky."

Ali put her hands over her heart and feigned swooning. "Thank you for noticing. Now can we open this already?" After Hannah gave a confident nod, they both unfolded the paper and scanned over the grade sheet. Hannah burst out of her seat yelling words of happiness and doing what Ali assumed had to be some kind of a happy dance. "Okay Han, stop embarrassing me."

"Oh I love you so so much!" Hannah gushed as she kissed both of her best friend's cheeks. "I will buy you anything you want, just say the word and it's yours."

"You're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Als, you got us a freaking 100, that calls for a celebration!" Hannah grinned.

"Well if you insist. So I can pick whatever I want?" Ali smiled. 

\----

The girls finish their celebratory lunch before Ali gets a phone call from her parents. They head back to their dorm so Ali can Skype with them. Hannah left once the telltale Skype ringing sounded through the room from Ali's computer. 

"Han, say 'hello' before you go." Ali calls out to her as she connects the Skype call. 

Once the call connects and Ali's family appears on the computer screen, Hannah waves. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Krieger."

"Hi Hannah." Ken and Debb said at the same time. 

Hannah gave a little salute before blowing a kiss and leaving the room. Ali smiled as her roommate left before raising an eyebrow to her parents. This wasn't like them to call without a warning, and usually they were calling to check up on her grades. However, finals hadn't been taken, so she didn't understand why they'd be calling.

"Soo pops and mama, why the call?" Ali asked. She didn't want to beat around the bush. Being blunt and straightforward was something she learned from Hannah. 

"Sweatheart how's your classes going? I hope they're going very well. Ken asked. He had a look on his face that signified for Ali to follow his line of questioning without any outbursts. 

"They're okay, dad." Ali answered. "I got probably the highest grade on our Literature project."

Debb smiled, "That's great Honey, we just wanted to make sure that you were focused."

Ali quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you need to make sure?"

"Because Hannah told us about some woman you're seeing that might be distracting you. We wanted to make sure it wasn't true." Ken clarified. "We wouldn't want your grades dropping."

"Hannah told you guys about Ashlyn?!" Ali practically screeched. This wasn't how she wanted her parents to meet or hear about Ashlyn. Not to mention the fact that she wanted to curse Hannah out at the moment. 

"Honey calm down. We're not angry that you're dating someone, we're just hope that it's not distracting you." Debb added in hopes of calming her daughter down. 

"She's not distracting me, okay. Ashlyn is good for me, and you guys would've known when I decided to tell you two." Ali pointed out, she damn near frustrated at this point. 

Ken smiled at his daughter's fiery spirit, "Sweetheart that's fine. You're still coming over for the summer right? We want to make sure before we buy your ticket."

"I'm still coming, but what if I wanted to bring Ashlyn with me? Would that be okay?" Ali asked, biting nervously on the corner of her bottom lip. 

"It's fine. Should we buy her a ticket as well?" Ken said. 

"I'll get back to you guys on that."

"Well if it's any consolation, Honey, I can't wait to meet her. And I can't wait especially to have you home." Debb smiled. "Oh yes, and Kyle will be back home as well. He finally finished that backpacking trip that he was on."

Ali grinned, she loved her brother and getting to see him for the summer and also letting Ashlyn meet her family and stay with them, nothing was going to top this year's singer break. Nothing would even come close to it. 

"I love you guys and I miss yall, Kyle included." Ali said. 

"We love you even more, Honey." Debb smiled. 

"Take care of yourself and good luck on your finals, Sweetheart, we'll call back before the semester is over." Ken said. 

The family said their goodbyes and pressed finger kisses to screen before the call ended. Ali put her laptop away before grabbing her bag in preparation for her Art class. After that, Hannah was going to get it.

\----

Ali walked; more so stomped, her way in the lounging area where everyone in both the female and male dorms hung out. She scanned the room and once she spotted Hannah, she made her way over. She could see Trent repeatedly and quickly tap Hannah once his eyes connected with Ali's. Hannah turned around mid-smile and promptly dropped it, she stood quickly, mumbling 'I'll be back' to their friends before pulling Ali by her arm all the way back to their dorm room. She shut the door as she pushed Ali into her bed and sat next to her and held her hand.

"Look I know you're mad but-"

"I'm not mad, I'm fucking PISSED!" Ali snapped and snatched her hand out. "You told my parents about Ashlyn!"

"I only told them because you were forgetting about school, you only cared about Ashlyn!" Hannah yelled back just as loud.

"You don't get to scream at me. You went behind my back and told my parents bullshit! Ashlyn wasn't doing anything wrong I just needed to prioritize my work!" Ali shouted. 

Hannah snorted at her friend's reply. "I hope you were kidding, because that's a damn lie."

"How?" Ali practically mean mugged with her arms crossed protectively over herself. 

Hannah rolled her eyes and laid backwards on the bed. "We've been through this already Al, everything you did was about Ashlyn. All your time was consumed by Ashlyn, hell even your thoughts were, Al. I told your parents about Ashlyn way before they called. I just thought they could get through to you, but when me and you talked about it, I forgot to tell your parents not to bring it up."

"My parents should've never been an option. I don't need you to 'police' my life." Ali pointed out. 

"I'm just trying to help you Al. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just didn't want you falling hear first into someone, you fell hard for Ashlyn. You still are." Hannah said with a defeated tone while picking at the loose threads on the quilted blanket on Ali's bed. 

"That can't be true. You've never liked Ashlyn, you've always had it out for her." Ali stated. 

"I didn't. I just hate how fast you two are moving. I mean-"

"I'm gonna ask her to come with us for the summer. I love her and my parents ate going to meet her because she's my girlfriend, and no matter how fast things are going, that's the way is going to be." Ali clarified. 

"Al, you can't be serious. You wouldn't do that." Hannah looked up at her with confusion and an underlying warning. 

"Will I am. I told my parents about her and they can't wait to meet her, and Kyle will be there as well." 

"Have you asked Ashlyn? Have you even told her about it?" Hannah asked. 

"No, but I know she'll agree. I know she will." Ali smiled to herself. Her attitude already picking up at the thought of Ashlyn coming with her. Ali was originally supposed to go talk to Ashlyn about coming with her to Virginia, but it was slightly pushed back due to her parent's call and the little talk with Hannah.

"Ali you can't just assume she'll say yes, Ali, you know better than that." Hannah pointed out. She didn't want to see one of her close friends get hurt. There was something about Ashlyn that Hannah just couldn't put her finger on, but she hated it. 

"I'm not assuming, I know that this is what we'd both want. So I'm going over there now." Ali informed as she packed a few things into it. "I'll text you if I'm coming back or if I'm staying with Ashlyn for the night. I'll see you later Han." Ali smiled before slipping out from the dorm. 

Ali hailed a cab and spoke in fluid Spanish to get the driver to take her to Ashlyn's place. They chatted it up for a while before he came to a stop at the apartment. She paid he and said her goodbyes before heading up to the front door and ringing the doorbell. Ashlyn opened up on the first ring and eclipsed her into a tight embrace, she mumbled words into Ali's neck, words that Ali couldn't quite understand but was at peace with not knowing. As Ashlyn pulled away, she tilted Ali's chin up and kissed her soundly and promptly pulling her into the tidy living room. Ashlyn took Ali's bag and placed it in her bedroom before taking her place next to Ali on the couch.

"I missed you." Ali smiled.

Ashlyn chuckled lightly, she took one of Ali's hands in her own before giving her a rather soft peck but pulled away slowly. "You were here two days ago, Babe."

"Yes but I still did." Ali mumbled into her neck while playing with her fingers. She was nervous to ask her to come with her for the summer now, maybe it was the talk with Hannah that has put some doubt into her mind. 

Ashlyn quickly picked up on her slight change of behavior. "What's going through your mind?"

"This semester is ending pretty quickly." Ali stated and felt Ashlyn nod. "I have to go back to Virginia once summer starts. I only have about a month left before I have to go back."

"That's no reason to be sad, Al. We still have that month, you're not leaving now so why dwell on it? " Ashlyn shifted a bit on the couch as she answered. 

"I know that. I'm trying to ask if...if you'd come with me, to Virginia for the summer." Ali finally got out. Ashlyn hadn't said anything in response yet, so Ali continued. "I don't want to spend 4 months without you Ash, I love you and I want you to come with me."

"All the way to Virginia huh?" Ashlyn said as she carefully extracted herself from Ali's limbs and walked to the kitchen. She could hear Ali follow after her but continued to bring out food from the fridge for dinner. 

"Ash, what do you do think?" Ali asked, leaning on the counter watching her frame.

"Hmm?"

"I said what do you think about coming with me for the summer to Virginia?" 

"I uh, I've never been there you know? Plus I'm not a fan of the cold." Ashlyn said lamely, never looking up from the cutting board. "I don't know."

Ali raised an eyebrow, "That's your reason? Ash I could get you a jacket, a beanie and some snow mits. The cold won't be a reason why you can't come with. Besides, Virginia isn't cold in the summer."

Ashlyn sighed while chopping up some vegetables. "Can we talk about this later? I don't want to argue right now. We still have a month left to think about it."

"Ash, I have finals coming up and then quickly after that I'll have to fly back home for the summer. We won't have time to talk about anything. And I don't want to try long distance because I know it won't work." Ali said, she was standing her ground firmly. 

Ashlyn was silent for what seemed like eternity before speaking up. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Ashlyn put down the knives and vegetables and turned around. "Okay, as in okay I'll go."

Ali grinned before moving quickly to kiss her firmly. "I love you so much. I promise you're gonna have a great time, and you'll get to see my family, who I'm sure will love you."

"I can't wait to meet them." Ashlyn stated with a small smile and a kiss to Ali's forehead. "Now let's make dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finshed this one. :)

Ashlyn and Ali step off the motorbike parked at the gallery hall. They both sported more formal wear, Ashlyn in a three piece black suit with a burgundy tie and pocket square, whereas Ali wore a flowing burgundy dress that brushed the floor as she walked. It may have seemed tacky to match for the event but they were a couple that did unconventional things. This art gallery was something new though. Usually Ashlyn would ask Ali to accompany her to exhibits where her art pieces were being featured, however, this time the art gallery was all for Ashlyn's work. People were coming to buy and view her own art, and Ali felt like the proudest girlfriend alive. 

They entered the already packed gallery hall, saying 'hellos' and 'thank yous' to everyone that they walked or were approached by. True to her promise, Ashlyn paid no attention to any women that attempted to persuade her in exchange for purchases, contrary to the last gallery Ali accompanied Ashlyn to. Ashlyn made sure to let everyone know that she came to the gallery with her girlfriend and nothing less. It was a very welcomed surprise to Ali, it basically solidified the thought of taking Ashlyn home to meet her parents and stay for the summer. 

The entire gallery went more than well. Ashlyn set up the gallery with 30 pieces of art and by the end of the night sold all 30 of them. Both Ashlyn and Ali ushered and said goodnight to all the guests before cleaning up any mess that was left. Once the place was cleaned, Ashlyn picked up her satchel that contained her earnings from the night and led Ali outside. She drove them to Ali's dorm and parked her bike. They climbed the steps up to the dorm, stripped down to their underwear and climbed into Ali's bed. They knew Hannah was sleeping just a few feet away in her bed, but they weren't exactly planning on doing anything sexual tonight. 

Ali cuddled into Ashlyn's warm body and placed a kiss ton the place where her shoulder met her neck. Ashlyn's arms tightened around the brunette. 

"Thank you for coming with me." Ashlyn whispered her thanks. 

"Thank you for inviting me." Ali smiled. "I'm proud of you and your work ethic, because you literally worked so hard on that gallery."

"Well you're definitely great motivation for me, I'll say that much." Ashlyn admitted with a slow kiss with underlying want. 

Ali was quick to realize and capitalize on the opportunity. She quickly straddled her girlfriend's laying body. She knew she had to keep quiet because of her sleeping friend, she hoped she could stay quiet but deep down she knew she couldn't; with Ashlyn that was impossible. 

Ashlyn held her eyes in a heavy and lustful stare, "Babe you're gonna have to be quiet. Can you do that?"

Ali nodded and joined their lips together in a passionate and heated kiss. She had her hands threaded in Ashlyn's golden locks and broke the kiss with a loud moan once Ashlyn's hands slipped down to grabbed her ass. 

"Quiet baby." Ashlyn warned. 

"Sorry" Ali apologized with a slight smile before kissing down her girlfriend's chest and danced her fingers along the waistband of her boxers. She felt Ashlyn impatiently pull down her panties and then remove her own. 

Their bras went next, they both lay naked, Ali still straddling Ashlyn but in a way that their centers touched. Ashlyn was quick pull Ali down and begin another fiery kiss. Ashlyn kept one hand on the back of Ali's neck and the other one firmly on Ali's ass. They each caressed, kissed, gazed at the other's body, both telling each other 'I love you' like it's a spell until the desire to correctly touch each other became too strong

Ali was the first to rock her hips, so that both their clitoris touched with maddening friction, turning both women into a whimpering and panting mess. Ashlyn used Ali's hips as a way to move faster, pushing both women to the edge faster. 

The noise the bed springs made were like elephants stampeding through a quiet night. And although they were nearing their own orgasm, they still held some restraint into not making too much noise. They both increased their pace, moving faster against each other until they both reached their peaks, Ashlyn kissing Ali deeply to drown both hers and Ali's moans of ecstasy.

Ali collapsed on top of the painter taking in deep breaths. "I love you."

Ashlyn peck her softly, "I love you too."

Ali rolled off of her and onto her side, draping an arm around the painter's waist and snuggling into her chest. She was almost fully comfortable until the bedside lamp turned on and a squinty looking Hannah turned to them. Both women froze under the sheets, hoping that somehow Hannah didn't hear or see what head just occurred.

Hannah rubbed her eyes a few times, but it had no effect because her eyes were still droopy. "You two better not be fucking between them sheets." Hannah practically slurred in a sleep heavy voice before dropping her head back onto the pillow and falling back asleep. 

Ashlyn gave a devious grin towards Ali before wrapping her back up in her arms. 

\----

They were less than a few days away from finals. Both women knew that this was the home stretch, study hard and pass or let your mind wander elsewhere and fail, something that neither of them had ever done before. Ali's first final would be art, which would be a breeze since it was hands down her favorite subject, not to mention her girlfriend who's a painter. 

Ali, Hannah and Trent all packed up their books and other studying materials before exiting the library. They finished up their last study session and we're ready to just get finals over and done with. After a few gook lucks to each other, they went their separate ways to do last minutes preparations for their finals.

There were less than a week and a few days of the semester left. Finals itself were like an entire week which would then give every student a few days to pack before summer classes started up. 

Ali, Hannah, and Trent all began the ritual of getting up during that week and going to each of their classes one at a time for the entire week. Least minute studying took place at night the day before the exam and in the hallways right before their class with the exam. Clearly it was a difficult and stressful time for both students and teachers alike, however once exams were over, a common sigh of relief hung around the campus as they began their summer plans. 

\---- 

"Ahhh, I'm sooo freaking happy that finals are over! No more gray hairs, sleepless nights, and bitchy teachers." Hannah exclaimed while sitting down in the little restaurant on campus.

Ali giggled at her friend and lightly kissed Ashlyn's cheek. They were all hanging out at the campus restaurant celebrating the end of the semester and their finals. They of course wouldn't receive their final grades until 2 weeks into the summer break. So within the few days they had before they left, they all wanted something enjoyable and fun. 

"I'm just ready for some home cooked food." Trent almost drooled while rubbing his stomach in thought. 

"Isn't your mom Spanish? Every restaurant should feel like home cooked food." Ashlyn chuckled and took a bite from her burger. 

"Whatever Picasso," Trent laughed with a dramatic roll of his eyes. 

"Watch it bub, that's my girlfriend you're talking to." Ali said in jest and intertwined her hands with her girlfriend's. Ashlyn stole a bite of Ali's paella, making sure to take a large piece of shrimp.

"So Ash, you're coming with me and Ali to Virginia, right?" Hannah asked a bit skeptically. She was still adamant on keeping a watchful eye on the painter. She wasn't going to jump to any conclusions that Ashlyn was bad, but she sure as hell wasn't going to assume she had all of Ali's best interests in mind.

Ashlyn chose just to nod her head since her mouth was filled with both paella and her burger.

Ali perked up at Hannah's question and her girlfriend's answer and began rummaging through her school bag. The three others watched Ali intently once she pulled out a folder. Ali smiled and pulled out a flight confirmation papers.

"My dad emailed me the tickets, here's yours." Ali beemed.

Ashlyn smiled and took the tickets. She chewed her food for a bit and swallowed before giving her girlfriend a sweet kiss. "Tell your dad I said thank you."

"You can tell him yourself." Ali said on Ashlyn's lips.

"Okay you two, that's enough." Hannah faked gagged. "I'd sit between you two on the plane but I'm afraid I'll wake up with one of your hands in the other's pants, and I really don't want to deal with it. So same aisle, but I get the aisle seat so I can escape when needed." 

"You are a riot Han. It can't be that bad." Trent guffaws. 

"It really is. Those two are rabbits in heat. If sex was a class they'd pass the final with flying colors." Hannah joked. 

"I'll buy you ear plugs for the plane, Sweetie." Ali joked and shoke Hannah's hand a bit.

"Easier said than done, because girl you loud." Hannah mumbled. 

Ashlyn and Trent snorted in an attempt to stifle their laughter, Ali gave each one; including Hannah, a smack on the arm and a hard glare. "I am not."

"Ehh" Ashlyn said in a high pitched voice. Ali looked at her with wide eyes which made Ashlyn spit out her drink and laugh. "Baby, I love that about you."

"Ugh you two are sickening." Trent chuckled and went back to his food. 

"Yes and I have to deal with that all the way home to Virginia, lucky me." Hannah pointed at both Ali and Ashlyn. 

"No way, you love us." Ali kissed her cheek. 

Ashlyn polished off her burger and fries before giving Ali a kiss on the lips. "I have to go babe."

"Okay, Hannah and I will be at your apartment on Friday at 12pm to pick you up." Ali smiled with another kiss to her lips. "Bye Baby."

Ashlyn nodded and said goodbye to both Hannah and Trent before leaving the campus restaurant. 

\----  
**Two Days Later, Friday**

"Well who woulda thunk that we'd get through the semester." Hannah said as she packed her suitcase and pulled posters from the wall. 

Ali smiled thinking about the semester and everything good that came along with it, especially meeting Ashlyn. 

"True, but I can't wait to get back to Virginia. Kyle's gonna be there, and they'll get to meet Ashlyn so I'm pretty ecstatic right now." Ali replied as she pushed down some of her clothes to fit inside the suitcase. 

"Yea yea, this summer's gonna be fucking great. As long as we still get to spend time together like we always do, then I have no problems with Ashlyn coming with us." Hannah clarified and zipped up her suitcase. "Oh yea, no more sex while I'm around. I'm serious."

"Han, I've never done that."

"Bullshit. I heard you two after yall came back from that gallery." Hannah stated, but Ali acted as if she were still confused. Hannah scoffed, "I said 'You two better not be fucking under those sheets'. You remember now?"

Ali immediately turned a deep shade of red and head the biggest look of embarrassment she had ever seen. "Oh my god, Hannah, I just-"

"Duh duh duh, I turned on the lamp and spoke to you two because I didn't want to **hear** or **see** round 2. And I stand by my earlier statement of you are loud." Hannah teased. 

"Okay, let's just pack." Ali suggested, detracting the the focus off of the fact that her best friend was actually awake when her Ashlyn decided to have sex in the dorm room. 

The women finished their packing and clearing out their dorm room. They dragged their suitcases with them as they said one last goodbye to their friend Trent before hailing cab down to Ashlyn's apartment. Once it parked, Ali and Hannah both hopped out and went up to the door. 

"Let's go get your girlfriend." Hannah said and let Ali knock. However when there was no answer Hannah raised an eyebrow. "We did tell her what time we were coming at, right?"

"Yea, at the restaurant." Ali said, thinking back. "But uh...ask the landlord for his key, he'll give it to you if you tell him it's for me."

Hannah nodded before jogging off in the landlord's office direction. Ali whipped out her phone and dialed Ashlyn's number, only to hear it ring and ring till it hit voicemail. She tried once more but got the same thing. _Maybe she's cleaning up loose ends with her art and is running late."_ Ali thought to herself. She pocketed her phone when she heard Hannah coming back. 

"Hey did you get her keys?"

Hannah had a sympathetic look on her face. She held the keys in her hands and when Ali tried to take it, she moved her hand. "Al don't."

"Give me the keys, Hannah."

"Al-"

"Just give me the keys!" Ali shouted.

"Ali, she's gone! She left last night, the landlord told me! I'm sorry." Hannah shouted back just as loud but ended in a soft whisper.

Ali stood there completely silent before snatching the keys out from her hand and unlocked the door. If it were possible to hear someone's heart shatter, then Ali's would be the first. Her eyes immediately welled up with tears as she took in the completely empty apartment not a piece of evidence of Ashlyn was left in the apartment, except a note on the floor. Ali quickly ran over and took it, her eyes scanned it over and crumpled to the ground. Hannah was quick to get behind her and catch her before she hit the ground. She pulled the letter from Ali's tight grip and read it.

**Ali, I'm so sorry but I can't do this. I can't lie to you, I can't go to Virginia and lie to your family. I'm sorry. The plane ticket is behind this note. Goodbye Ali.**

Hannah wanted to rip the letter and Ashlyn to shreds. This was the second time she had to hold her crying friend over Ashlyn once again. Ashlyn's only saving grace was that she disappeared before she had the chance. She held a hysterically crying Ali tighter and whispered words into her ears as the sat there. After a while, Hannah knew they had to leave or else they'd miss their flight. So she hoisted Ali up on her feet and put her in the cab that was waiting for them, she returned the keys to the landlord, paid the cab driver to take them to the airport and pulled Ali into another crushing hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Ali sat in the waiting area for their flight. Hannah pretty much took charge of everything, from checking in their bags, to even fighting off some people to get them seats in the waiting area. Maybe it was because she was practically a shell of herself, or maybe it was because she was all tuckered out from sobbing. So she just sat there and waited for Hannah to come back, she leaned all the way back into her seat and zoned out, just watching the crowd of the large airport bustle around. 

It was almost tiring to watch. The amount of people walking and running throughout the busiest and most commercial Spanish airport in all of Spain. Today is your last day here until the next semester begins. Three months ago you would have readily fought to stay in this beautiful country throughout your summer break but as the fate of the universe would reveal; there was nothing keeping you here. So you'd come back like all of the other students at the University of Barcelona once the new school year begins. And so here you are, watching people busy themselves with whatever they were doing and wherever they were supposed to be, while she waited for her flight to be called. It was almost a blessing that one of her closest friends would be on the flight with her, it could serve as the perfect distraction; intentional or not. You vaguely hear the airline coordinator say the boarding call for your nine hour, one way flight home.

"Ali, hey Al. That's our flight." Hannah said, snaping Ali out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yea sure, let's go." Ali said and collected her carry-on duffle bag.

"You aren't still hung up on her, are you?" Hannah asked with a disapproving look. "Ali she's not worth-"

"Don't worry about it, Han. I'm just tired, that's all." Ali said, cutting her friend off and standing up. "We should go, the line is getting longer."

Hannah nodded before grabbing her belongings and standing in line behind Ali. Hannah hummed a soft little tune to herself, whereas Ali stared at her passport and plane ticket as if they were the anomalies of the world. Her grip tightened, jaw set, eyes scrunched so tight that she could almost see those last three months in the city and as she remembered, she bit hard onto her bottom lip that wouldn't stop quivering. If she was honest, she wasn't over the painter, she was in love with her. But although she was, the painter's decision and actions were enough to convey the thought of loving Ali was a sham.

But Ali can't help but remember and miss the smell of paint, turpentine, oils and seeing all of the clean and blank canvas boards all around the apartment. They became a second place for her in Spain. She could still hear the brush strokes, remember the great times they experienced, and the intimate moments they created and shared. It brought her back to the easiness of the painter's apartment, and she remembers everything like it were yeaterday.

Hannah nudged Ali when it was their turn to have their tickets scanned. Ali held hers out with a forced smile, once it was scanned she made her way onto the plane, pushed her carry-on in the upper compartment and took her seat. Hannah followed shortly after her. They both stayed quiet once the plane took off, Ali spent the time looking out the window while Hannah watched her with worried eyes. 

Some time during the flight, Ali excused herself to the lavatory and the moment she locked the door, she broke down. Everything hit her like waves, she felt like she was drowning. She couldn't focus on anything, her mind was clouded, but the only clear thought within it was Ashlyn, and although she wished that it wasn't her only clear thought, it was. 

Ali enveloped herself in her own arms and sobbed once more. She had so many questions that were tormenting her. Why did Ashlyn leave? What lie did Ashlyn harbor in her mind? Why couldn't she hate Ashlyn? Or curse her? Ali was so confused, and even when she looked in the mirror, she still couldn't get a piece of the answers she wanted. All she saw were red, swollen, and tired eyes on a miserable looking girl. 

She splashed water over her face and blew some reassuring and calming breaths before pushing out of the lavatory and going back to her seat. 

Hannah gave her a once over before pulling up the armrest and hugging Ali closer into her without a word. She popped an earbud into Ali's ear, the other one into her own ear before turning on a comedy for them to watch. Ali gave Hannah an appreciative kiss to her neck before settling into the hug and continued their movie. 

\----

Hannah woke up Ali once half of the people on the flight exited. They heaved their carry-ons onto their backs, exited the plane and entered the baggage area. They picked up their bags and erupted in grins when they saw their families. Dropping their bags to the floor and tackling their families into hugs were the women's first and possibly only priority. 

Ali had jumped to Kyle first, holding him tightly around his neck. And even though they arrived late in the evening and she was hungry and bone tired, she wanted nothing more than to hug the man that knew her so well. "I missed you so much Kyle."

"I'm back sis." Kyle whispered softly. 

Ali kept her face buried in her brother's neck. She felt safe, she felt a little bit of relief apart from the entire Ashlyn fiasco. She was hurting but she didn't want to put a damper on things, she loved her family and was glad to see them. But once again Ashlyn was as clear as day on her mind. 

Ali pulled back from Kyle before hugging her parents and Hannah's.

"You two look exhausted, and hungry, so why don't we go out and get something to eat." Ken suggested which everyone readily agreed to. 

Ali followed them to the awaiting vehicles, once she stepped out of the airport, she immediately felt the calming nature of the warm Virginia air. She knew everyone wanted to ask the glaring question of 'Where's Ashlyn?'. She could see it in their eyes when it was just her and Hannah that exited the baggage area. And as easily as it could've been to just say 'Ashlyn's not coming, she ditched us beforehand', the thought of saying it made her heart clench. So instead of talking about that, she kept the car ride centered around how school went. 

Once both families were seated in the restaurant with their food already brought to the table, the glaring question came up. 

"So Honey, where's Ashlyn? You told us that she was coming with you and Hannah." Debb asked with a confused expression.

Kyle leaned forward on the restaurant table towards his sister, "Yea, I can't wait to meet this lady that stole my sissy's heart." He finished with a huge grin.

Ali just took a long drag from her strawberry smoothie while pushing some pasta around her plate. She tried her best not wince everytime the topic was brought up, she didn't want to talk about it, or think about it even though it was always on her mind. She didn't even feel like finishing the food at this point. It boggled her mind how Ashlyn could affect her this bad, when apparently it was so easy for Ashlyn to leave without telling her, and essentially making her look like a fool. 

Hannah quickly held Ali's hand before looking up to the Krieger's. "Uh you guys should wait til yall get home to talk about." Hannah could see the gears turning in their minds as they tried to guess why she would say that. "Trust me, it's better that way."

Kyle nodded and turned back to his food. He didn't know how he didn't notice it before at the airport, during the car ride, and even now. His sister looked dejected, and even though she wasn't crying or saying what happened in Spain, he could see it in her eyes. To be honest, he felt terrible for not noticing earlier. 

An air of trepidation and bit of awkwardness hung over both families, they weren't expecting something like this. And although they were still in the dark about what occurred in Spain, they had a certain guess as to what took place. But nonetheless they kept the conversation friendly and light with jokes and hilarious stories of family members. And to everyone's surprise, it actually garnered a few smiles and giggles from Ali. 

\----

Ali stepped out from the shower and quickly pulled clothing from her bedroom drawers. She was in the process of slipping the last button in her pajama shirt when a knock sounded on her door. 

"Come in." Ali mumbled before sitting on her bed. She was surprised to see Kyle enter and sit across from her on the bed. "What's up?"

Kyle gave her a sad smile before tugging her into a tight hug. He had one hand holding her head and the other was wrapped tightly around her torso. "Sis, what happened?"

Ali's hands immediately found purchase in the back of Kyle's t-shirt. She tried not cry but her lip quivered hard and her heart clenched, and somehow the tears found their way back down her face. She didn't want to cry about it anymore, but she couldn't help the fact that she still had love for the painter. If she was honest, she didn't think any was lost.

"She left me, Kyle. She left the day before we were to pick her up. And she didn't even tell me why." Ali sobbed into his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Al, I really am. Mom and Dad told me how much you seemed in love with Ashlyn and I just never thought she would do that to you." Kyle said into her hair.

"She didn't even tell me in person. She left a fucking note with a vague and pathetic reason as to why she couldn't come with me." Ali sniffled, anger was clearly ebbing its way in her voice.

Kyle pulled back to look at his sister. "What did she say?"

Ali scoffed a little thinking about it before standing up and retrieving the note from her carry-on. She handed it over to him and watched as his eyes grew big with surprise.

"What does she even mean with this?" Kyle asked.

Ali shrugged, she wondered that exact same question herself and coukd never come up with a plausible answer for it. "I don't know, she never told me."

"How could she just leave you like this? Weren't yall official and everything, where did this all come from?"

"I don't know, Kyle. She probably just wanted a free fuck buddy for the time being." Ali said in spite.

"Al-"

"She told me she loved me, Kyle. She painted a portrait of our first date, we had sex and made love plenty of times. How could she do this to me?!" The anger that was before present in her voice was now reduced to desperation and sadness.

"I don't know, sis. But she doesn't deserve you if that's how it's going to be. I know you still love her, I can see it in your eyes. But you have to let her go. Because as much as it hurts, she's already let you go. You shouldn't feel trapped in feelings that are one sided now." Kyle explained. 

"But it's hard, Kyle. I don't know if I can." Ali mumbled and laid her head back on her brother's shoulder. "It hurts so much."

"I know sis, I know." Kyle held her once again and laid them both down. He knew she needed a good all out cry session and he was going to be her rock tonight.

\----

**2 Weeks Later**

Ali had already explained what happened between her and Ashlyn. Of course her parents wanted to know more but Ali remained firm on not delving into it too much. She definitely wasn't over Ashlyn, she didn't know when she would. But she was trying to put it behind her, and that's exactly why she was going to an art gallery with Hannah.

Art always held a special place in Ali's heart, even though Ashlyn was linked to the subject, she could still appreciate it even without the painter. 

"Aliiiii....hello? Earth to Ali?!" Hannah nearly shouted, ripping Ali from her thoughts and back to the present. 

"Huh? What happened?"

"I've been trying to tell you that we're at the gallery. But you seem to be in La La Land right now." Hannah explained. 

"I'm okay Han, let's just go in." Ali said while still looking out the window with a blank stare. 

"You know we don't have to do this. We could just spend the day at Georgetown or something." Hannah suggested 

"We can still do that Han, we have all summer, remember?" Ali joked at bit with a small smile. 

"Okay, but they better have food. You know those artsy people." Hannah joked as well before following Ali into the gallery hall. 

Ali chuckled when she saw where Hannah went when they entered the building, straight to the tables of food. Hannah just shrugged and started filing up her plate with food. Ali went on to mingle around how she always did, stopping a few times to check out some of the pieces. 

There was one guy in particular that continuously chatted her up, and although she wanted to put him down fast, she allowed him to share his thoughts on the art pieces. He left to go get them something to drink and Ali couldn't help but shake her head at his advances, especially when she saw Hannah corner him at the refreshment area and was most likely giving him a talk. Ali continued looking around for a bit and came to a stop at a painting that held the aura of forlorn. It was basically dark, a forest that held nothing but small trees that hadn't reached their potential. Heavy rain poured over the entire less than bountiful forest, and with cloudy skies, made everything look dreadful. Ali couldn't help bit relate to it. It was how she felt right now and for the past two weeks.

"Do you like it?" A very familiar voice asked from behind her. 

Ali turned around, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was, she didn't know if she could face them. Her eyes went wide when she saw the painter that she loved so much, in khakis and a white, form fitting Polo shirt that hugged her torso sinfully well. 

"Ali, hey." Ashlyn said with a barely visible smile.

"Ashlyn.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall had to know that ending was coming ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!

"Do you like it?" A very familiar voice asked from behind her.

Ali turned around, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was, she didn't know if she could face them. Her eyes went wide when she saw the painter that she loved so much, in khakis and a white, form fitting Polo shirt that hugged her torso sinfully well.

"Ali, hey." Ashlyn said with a barely visible smile.

"Ashlyn.."

Ashlyn's eyes dropped to the ground before quickly looking back to the brunette. "I uh... I'm so-"

Ashlyn should've known to expect it; the brunette's quick palm meeting her cheek in an extremely harsh fashion. It made quite the sound in the gallery hall, turning a few heads and a surprised Hannah coming their way. 

"No, you don't get to say anything. You don't get to come here and try to apologize. You don't deserve anything from me." Ali all but growled. 

"I probably deserved that." Ashlyn admitted as she rubbed her already bright red cheek. "I just want to explain, Alex please. I shouldn't have left you that day." Ashlyn begged. 

"But you did and now two weeks later I'm supposed to love you again? I told you that the next time you treated me badly, I wasn't going to stay to hear your excuse." Ali stated and tried to bite back the tears that were already welling up in her eyes. She bit her lip to keep them at bay and shook her head. "I'm going home."

Ashlyn lightly grasped her wrist and pulled her back. "I just want to explain. Just hear me out, and if you want to stand firm on never seeing or hearing from me again, then I'll understand." She dug into her pocket and produced a slip of paper, she tucked it into Ali's purse and let go of her wrist.

"You son of a bitch! You have some fucking never to come here and talk to her!" Hannah shouted as she stomped her way over to Ashlyn and unbeknownst to everyone, dumped her entire drink on Ashlyn's head. Ali went wide eyed as she saw the liquid seep through Ashlyn's hair and white Polo. Hannah grabbed Ali by the arm and dragged her out to the car before Ashlyn could reply. Hannah pulled open the car door and once they were buckled in, she started driving. 

"What did she say?" Hannah asked, she was still fuming from her five second interaction with Ashlyn. 

"She wanted to explain." Ali stated. 

"Well she can fuck off." Hannah chuckled. Her eyes stayed on the road until they got a red light, she turned to Ali. "Who the hell does that? Ditches the girl they supposedly love, doesn't even contact them, and then pops up like Edward Cullen at an art gallery?"

Ali faced her friend with a weird look. "Edward Cullen?"

"What? He always knew how to find Bella." Hannah shrugged, "Point is, if Ashlyn even so much as calls you, I'll do more than dump a drink on her."

"You didn't have to do that Han, but thank you." Ali smiled with appreciation.

"Hey now, I saw your Rhonda Rousey slap earlier. You nearly took her head off with that." Hannah laughed. 

"Sure Han." 

They came to a stop at Ali's house. Hannah had apparently already texted Kyle about what went down at the art gallery. So once they stepped through the front door Kyle was already standing waiting for them. 

"So she just appeared there?" Kyle asked. 

"Pretty much, I didn't see her before until she talked to me." Ali stated.

"And what did she say."

"She wanted a chance to explain." Ali answered while picking at her fingers. 

"We shouldn't even care in the first place. There's nothing that can justify what Ashlyn did." Hannah butted in. 

Kyle shrugged, "She could have a real reason. What if one of her family members died?"

Hannah shook her head, "Nah, that's way too convenient."

"Well how are you holding up, Alex? I know it's been two weeks since the whole thing happened. Do you want to hear her out?" Kyle asked gently.

Ali had been in a heavy state of thought since they came home. Yes, it had beeb two weeks after the fact but, god, the moment she saw Ashlyn, her heart jumped a beat. A part deep down inside wanted to kiss her into sunset but the most vocal part wanted her to feel your pain. It wasn't new, you still love her. Not loved, but love. And as much as you wish you didn't because of what she had done, you still can't bring yourself to hate the painter. The woman that you shared so many intimate aspects with, emotionally and physically. There wasn't a bone in your body that hated her, more so you hated what she did. And maybe just maybe you ought to hear out her explanation, but the fear of accepting her apology and watching it happen all over again scares you.

"I...I don't know. I really don't know." Ali said with such honesty that Hannah's jaw dropped. 

"No. No no no, like hell I'm gonna let you go back there to her, and let her charm her way back into your heart like last time. She hurt you twice Al, really bad. And I've been the one picking up the pieces for you. I don't want you hurt, but that's all Ashlyn seems to know how to do." Hannah voiced. "You don't owe her the time of day."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Okay whatever. Why don't we just hang out for today. Just us, and no more talk about Ashlyn."

"I can agree to that." Hannah nodded.

Ali smiled and agreed as well. "How could I turn down a day with my two besties."

\----

At night Ali laid in bed wanting to fall asleep. She had just enjoyed am extremely joyous day with her brother and best friend. She rolled over on side and saw a slip of paper hanging out of her purse. She ignores it for a second and is about to try one again to fall asleep but then remembers who gave it to her. She reached over and yanked it out, and reading it. 

**Ali, I know you don't want to hear anything from me and I understand. I just want the chance to explain why I left. And if you never want to hear from me again I'll understand and respect your wishes. But if you will give me the chance to explain, here's my phone number 321-555-6398. Wherever you want to meet, call or text and I'll be there.**

Ali eyes scanned the note more than ten times. She can feel the emotions that she could never really keep down or erase, come back up. If she wasn't a mess when she saw Ashlyn earlier today, she was now after reading the note and contemplating a possible meet up with the painter. 

She laid her arm over her eyes and let out a shuddering breath before turning off the bedside lamp. 

\----

Ali sat in the breakfast diner with a cup of coffee and her phone waiting on the table. She woke up before everyone in her family, including Hannah since she stayed over. She knew no one would agree to let her do this, but she needed to be thinking for herself. 

"Ali, hey." Ashlyn smiled as she sat inside the table booth across from Ali. 

Ali gave a polite smile back and couldn't help but mentally drool over Ashlyn's choice of clothing; a Nike dri-fit shirt that clung a bit to the body, and a pair of loose basketball shorts.

"Hannah's not gonna douse me in anything else, right?" Ashlyn joked in an attempt to lighten the mood but Ali wasn't having it. 

"Ashlyn just...just get to the point. Why did you leave? What was that note you left me in you apartment even about?" Ali asked. 

A waitress came and brought the food that Ali ordered when she came in first, she even ordered a plate for Ashlyn. They both thanked the woman before Ashlyn dove headfirst into their talk.

"First off, I can never express how mad I am at myself for hurting you like that. But I left because...because I was scared."

"Scared? That doesn't make any sense." Ali said with a look. 

"I was scared of us becoming something serious." Ashlyn saw the look of fury on Ali's face at her choice of words and wanted to quickly staunch it. "Listen, I travel around the world selling my work, and because of that I never felt the need to have any serious relationships. I would hook up with girls and then leave because I doubted I would ever see them again. I guess if I truly looked back, I'd know that maybe I have commitment problems with being honest to myself."

"So when you saw me at the gallery, you just wanted a one and done. But after the sex you wanted to keep me around until you had to leave." Ali bit out as she spoke.

"I won't lie, initially, yes." Ashlyn admitted. "But after we spent the night together, I could tell you wanted more than that, and somewhere inside me, I wanted the same. That's what started my fear but I always pushed it back down. I wanted to be with you."

Ali just looked at her, she had nothing to say until Ashlyn was done explaining, then it's her turn. 

"When I took you on that first date, cooked for you, had intimate moments with you, and told you I love you, were all real and true. I never lied when I did those things." Ashlyn said. "And that's what kept sparking my fear. I've told and taught myself to never fall in love, that it wasn't worth it. But the moment I met you, everything changed. I told myself that I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, but I did. And I didn't want to hurt you, because hurting you hurt me."

"Then why couldn't you have just listened to your feelings and love me. Why'd you have to be a coward and leave?" Ali asked. 

"I did. I loved you in Spain and I still do now. The day I left, I didn't know what to do. So I went back home to Florida. I told my Grandma all about you and she said she didn't think that she raised such a scary cat." Ashlyn chuckled back at the thought. "She told me that falling in love is worth the change it brings. I didn't think she could be right but I figured since I couldn't stop thinking about you every second of the day, she was right."

Ashlyn took a quick drink from her own coffee and continued. "I couldn't paint or draw, I still can't, because you became my muse Ali. That's why the one you saw yesterday looked so depressing. Every time I think back to Spain, I can't believe how I freaked out about the possibility of meeting your parents. I'm a big commitment scary cat and the world's biggest idiot for letting you go, not to mention the world's biggest asshole for hurting you."

Ashlyn tried her luck and reached over to place her hand over Ali's and hold it. Surprisingly Ali didn't move her own. "I know my explanation sucks and believe me it does. But it's the truth, I'm afraid of commitment because I've spent my entire life avoiding it. I did it to myself. I don't deserve anything from you, but Ali I love you. And I've never felt this this way about anyone else ever "

"How am I supposed to trust you? How am I supposed believe that this won't happen again?" Ali said with her eyes moving from the french toast to Ashlyn. "How am I supposed to even fathom taking you back?"

"I don't know how I can gain your trust back, but I'd spend the rest of my life trying to earn it back." Ashlyn answered. "I screwed up really bad this time and I can understand if you don't want to see me again. I wouldn't blame you. I just want to say thank you for giving me the chance to explain, you didn't have to. And I know you hate me-"

"I don't hate you." Ali said with a shake off her head. "I couldn't hate you even when I tried. Instead I hated what you did."

Ashlyn smiled a bit, "I don't know if I deserve a second chance with you. But I would be forever grateful if you gave me a second chance."

Ali bit her lip to think about everything Ashlyn told her. Part of her didn't want to believe it but the another part thought it was true. Ashlyn sounded and looked sincere, it made sense that Ashlyn had commitment issues, considering anything that could've been seen as a step towards a real relationship made Ashlyn apprehensive or dismissive. 

Up until yesterday Ali thought this was what she wanted. The chance to hear and accept Ashlyn's apology, but right now, once again she didn't know what she wanted. She knew how she felt but didn't know what to do. 

"Are you lying to me?" Ali asked rather calmly. 

"No, I now know what I want. It's you. I love you and I didn't want to really admit that to myself Woke we were in Spain." Ashlyn answered. 

"And your note when you left, what did that mean?"

"I freaked out, Al. Meeting your parents would've solidified everything I ran from my entire life." Ashlyn said and toyed with her pancakes. "But I accept the change that love brings; I accept the commitment that comes with loving you. And I want to be there for you, I want to love you, I don't want to hurt you, and I do want to meet your family."

"What if I don't want you to meet my parents?"

"Then I'll leave you alone and won't come back."

"And what if I want you here?" Ali asked while reaching over to take Ashlyn's other hand. 

"Then I would stay and never leave you again." Ashlyn said leaning closer to Ali, rubbing her thumbs over the tops of Ali's hand. 

"And if I said I'd give you another chance?" Ali whispered while looking down at the table. 

Ashlyn let go of Ali's hands and slipped into the booth next to her, tilting her head up to meet her eyes. "Then I would cherish it. I'm not trying to charm you Ali, I love you so much that words can't express. Those three months in Spain were the best three months of my life. You're the best thing in my life right now. You give me reasons to change who I am, you give me the inspiration to want to paint again. You love me and I never want to betray that love again."

Ali smiled but chuckled. "You know the whole time here I still loved you. I couldn't stop. And now here you are telling me why, and I believe you. I want to be with you, and at the same time I want everything to go back to the way it was. But I know it can't." Her voice broke at the end. 

"I know it can't Ali. But maybe we can change it." Ashlyn suggested pulling Ali into a tight hug and burying her face into the brunette's hair. 

"How?" Ali got while trying not to break down in the painter's arms that she has grown to love. 

Ashlyn pulled back just enough so they could look at each other. She placed both her hands on the sides of Ali's face. "Hey look at me. We can start over, a fresh new start for the both of us. Our meeting doesn't have to be in Spain, it can be right now."

"I...um I, I would really like that." Ali whispered.

"I want to take you on dates, and meet your parents, family and friends. I want you to meet mine, I want to love you and stay with you forever if I can." Ashlyn whispered back while stroking her hair.

Ali let out probably the first real smile she had in weeks. She covered Ashlyn's hands with her own and closed her eyes in content. "I love you."

"I love you too and I really want to kiss you right now."

"And I really want you to kiss me." Ali smiled again.

Ashlyn wasted no time in closing the distance between them and kissing her love softly and sweetly on the lips. Ali pulled back and stared into the eyes of the painter she loves so much and realized that this possibly made them stronger, and that they needed to go through something like this In order to see what they had and what they stood to lose.

"So is this a first date?" Ali asked.

"Sure you pick the food, and I'll pay." Ashlyn smiled sweetly.

"That sounds like a good first date." Ali winked.

"Well, I want to be sweet for the love of my life and my muse." Ashlyn admitted.

"You're lucky your cute." Ali joked and kissed her once more. "I love you. Now can we order again because this food is freezer cold now. Not to mention you've picked your pancakes to death."

"We can definitely do that, as long as it's with you, I don't care." Ashlyn said with puckered lips.

Ali eagerly joined their lips, "I missed that."

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Al." Ashlyn whispered.

"Stop. I honestly and truly forgive you because I know you're sincere. And you're here now, and we're stronger now. Now get me some food, babe." Ali said.

"Anything for you babe."


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the past are in italics :)

Ali wrote off the last student grade for the day, seeing as how school was letting out for winter break today. She input each grade into the school grading system before gathering her belongings and shutting off the computer. She was just about to shut off her lights when her classroom door opened revealing her favorite person.

"Hey Ms.Krieger." Ashlyn grinned before closing the distance between them and giving her girlfriend a long awaited kiss. "How's my favorite teacher?"

Ali held Ashlyn to her for a little bit longer to prolong their kiss before letting go. "You're favorite teacher is doing great because school's out for two weeks and my hot girlfriend came to pick me up." She finished with a wink.

Ashlyn just smiled and took Ali's bags while Ali wrapped her scarf around her neck. She held the brunette's hand as she led them to Ali's car, making sure to open the door for her love before getting in herself.

"So how was your day. I can only imagine how rowdy high schoolers get when there's a break." Ashlyn chuckled thinking back to her own rambunctious high school days.

"It went as well as high school students can get. They behaved but a few jokesters think it's funny to hit on me as if that's the point of my class." Ali rolled her eyes at the students. 

Ali was a new Literature teacher at her childhood high school. She had only graduated three years ago from Barcelona University, and immediately decided that the best course of action would be to get a job back home in Virginia. She was a well respected teacher in the building by both falculty and student body, but because of her younger age it made her prey to ridiculous pick up lines by senior students, all which were shut down promptly. 

"Does your motorbike riding, tattoo covered girlfriend need to pay a visit during class to let them know you're taken?" Ashlyn joked.

"No babe, I think they remember from before Thanksgiving break." Ali laughed. It was a few days before Thanksgiving break, Ashlyn had came to the school to bring Ali lunch and the staff led her to Ali's classroom while she had class, thinking her students were at lunch. So Ashlyn had to sit at Ali's desk the entire class while she gave smoldering looks to students who thought it wise to hit on her girlfriend, effectively scaring the class until lunch.

"I don't know, I think they might need a refresher."

"I doubt it. Anyways, let's go out with Hannah and Kyle. I know you have something planned for us, so let's have one last dinner with them before we go." Ali suggested while fiddling with the radio station.

"I don't have anything planned." Ashlyn said with an unconvincing shrug of her shoulders while her eyes were still on the road. 

"Okay Ash, just keep driving." Ali said, clearly not convinced but took Ashlyn's free hand, placing it in her lap. 

"Sure thing, babe." Ashlyn smiled.

\----

They arrived at Hannah's apartment. Ashlyn went around to open Ali's door as always, while Ali grabbed the wine bottle they picked up along the way. They walked side by side up to the front door, bumping shoulders every now and then. Ali was about to knock but the door flew open just beyond her grasp to reveal a grinning Hannah and Kyle.

"Aliiii!" Hannah all but screeched as the two women squealed as they hugged. 

"Hey Han! Is been forever since we've least seen each other." Ali said with a sound smooch to Hannah's cheek. 

Ashlyn came up behind her girlfriend and placed a gentle hand on her lower back. "Its been a week, not a year." She chuckled. 

"Whatever heartthrob." Hannah said with a flick of her hand and ushered them inside. Once they finished saying their hellos, Hannah turned and looked over her shoulder, "Thanks for the wine lovebirds."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Hannah actually likes me." Ashlyn joked. Which resulted in a pinch from Ali and a laugh from Kyle. 

"I still don't like you Harris." Hannah laughed as she began plating food for each person before having them take their plates to the table. 

Once everyone was seated, Hannah started up the conversation. "So let me get this straight Ali, after you forgave Ashlyn and all that other The Notebook-esque stuff happened. How the hell did your parents take it? Because I remember what I did to Ashlyn."

"Yea, I think we all remember that Hannah." Ashlyn muttered with narrowed eyes.

\----

_The day Ali accepted Ashlyn back into her life was one of the most eventful days of Ali's life that she could remember. After they returned from the diner, hand in hand, to Ali's parents home, almost every jaw dropped. Each family member knew; including Hannah's, what Ashlyn did to Ali. And although Ashlyn came to sincerely apologize for her selfish actions, a lot of chaos ensued from just the sight of Ali and Ashlyn holding hands. The first chaotic reaction was from none other than Hannah herself, she ran at full speed and got a good kick at Ashlyn, right between the legs while yelling a few expletives at her. And even though Ashlyn didn't have the correct parts for it to really hurt, it hurt enough for her to not be able to speak for a few minutes. Hannah was pushed out of the house and wasn't allowed back inside until she calmed down. Kyle and Ken gave Ashlyn a few once overs and an extremely serious talk about breaking his daughter/sister's heart once and the dangers of ever doing it again. Debb was in the kitchen but had no problem inviting Ashlyn in for the exact same talk but it was even scarier because she was saying it all while mixing batter for cookies and smiling, but Ashlyn definitely got the message. Afterwards, Hannah came back into the home and apologized; per her parent's request, but anyone who knew the woman knew it was half-assed. The rest of the night Ashlyn introduced herself and tried to field awkward questions and a few digs at her. But in the end both families accepted Ashlyn's apology and welcomed her through the night._

\----  
Hannah guffaw as she remembered what all that went down that day three years ago. It was probably one of the funniest things that Hannah had ever did, and although she did apologize not too long ago, and that time she actually meant it. 

Ali pushed her friend's shoulder and slapped her brother's back as he started to snort in an attempt to hide his laughter. "You guys were terrible to her." Ali noted and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. 

"It could have been worse Sis, like really." Kyle laughed. 

"Seriously. I could've kicked her twice in her imaginary lady balls. I still can, if I find out you ever hurt Ali again." Hanah bit with an underlying tone of seriousness. 

"It's not going to happen again. I promised that everyone that day, and I do mean to stay by my promises." Ashlyn said, her tone turning serious as well.

Ali groaned and turned Ashlyn around to kiss her hard on the lips, turning her from a serious women into a pool of putty after she pulled away from the kiss. She also flicked food at both Hannah and Kyle. 

"All of you need to stop. It was three years ago and we're both doing fine, no need to rehash everything." Ali lamented. 

"Okay okay, we'll stop." Kyle smiled sincerely. "But uh...Ashlyn shouldn't you and my sis get going so yall can get there on time?"

Ashlyn frowned a bit at Kyle semi-foiling her plans for the winter break. 

"Oh babe please, I already knew about it." Ali laughed. Ashlyn's wide eyes basically said everything Ali needed to see before she knew she was right. "Babe, you were in my panties drawer for too long, you were either admiring them or packing. And seeing as how we've had nothing but shower se-"

Kyle covered his baby sister's mouth while Hannah shuddered in disgust. "Okay Sis, tmi, jeez."

Ali rolled her eyes as she helped clear out the table. "Fine you big babies, once we're done cleaning up here, Ashlyn and I will go off and have crazy shower sex."

"I said it before, if sex was a class, you two would pass it with flying colors. But at least now I don't have to be witness to yall escapades." Hannah shuddered at the memory. "I can't tell you how many times I saw Ashlyn's ass."

"My girlfriend has a nice ass." Ali smiled with her tounge out at Hannah.

"Oh please, average at best. She's a painter not a professional squatter." Hannah joked.

"Don't lie Han. You saw it plenty to know it's way better than average." Ali snickered.

Ashlyn shook her head at the two best friends. "Okay, now that my ass is public knowledge, can we go babe. The roads are already starting to get covered and I don't want us to get stuck somewhere."

Ali nodded and gathered her purse before hugging and kissing both on the cheeks before raising a surprised eyebrow at Hannah and Kyle doing the same to Ashlyn. It wasn't that they didn't like Ashlyn, it was just that they never had that kind of hug and cheek kiss relationship. So to see it all go down was a bit surprising. 

"Okay babe, quit trying to steal my best friend." Ali joked before the two women said their last goodbyes and left the apartment. 

They headed back to their shared apartment and Ashlyn quickly ran inside grabbing their two bags and placing them in the trunk before getting back in the driver's seat without letting much cold air in the vehicle. They stayed on the road for nearly two hours until the car parked in a driveway leading up to a modern cabin.

"This place seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it." Ali said with scrunched eyebrows.

"Come on." Ashlyn pecked her lips quickly before getting out of the car and grabbing their bags. Ali followed her into the cabin and was already amazed by how homey and warm it was.

"Did you buy this place." Ali wondered out loud while looking around.

Ashlyn slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "Nope, just rented for two week. But their is something that came from me and I think you'll like it."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course you can." Ashlyn smiled. She took her hand and effortlessly led her up the stairs to their bedroom. She gently tilted Ali's head up so that her vision was directly in line with the painting on the wall.

Ali's eyes immediately started tearing up as she tried to form words. The painting was the same cabin Ali saw when she first saw Ashlyn's paintings in Spain, except this time it had the addition of two women in front of the cabin; who were clearly her and Ashlyn, standing in a loving embrace with their lips joined together, with both their left hands clearly showing wedding rings.

"Ash I-I don't know what-" Ali tried to say through tears but was reduced to a crying mess when she turned and saw Ashlyn on one knee with a ring box.

Ashlyn's face turned into confusion as she stood and immediately took Ali into her arms. "Did I mess up, Alex?"

"No." Ali mumbled into her chest, her tears still coming out hard.

"Then what's wrong?"

Ali pulled back and wiped her tears, "I got way too emotional when I pieced together what's going to happen. But I want this. I want this more than anything in the world."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Ashlyn smiled and went back down on a knee. "Alex we're far from the typical conventional couple and I don't want to kneel her and talk on about how much I love you. But I want you to know that you changed me for the best, I'd love you even when time ends, I want to have a family with you, I want you and I to be a family. I want to love you and our children with every fiber of my being, and I'm able to want and do these things because of you. So Alex will you marry me?"

"You know darn well I will." Ali grinned and pulled the painter up on her feet so she could crash their lips together in a bruising but passionate kiss. Ashlyn pulled back to quickly slip the ring onto Ali's finger before pecking her lips quickly.

 

"I love you Alex."

"I love you just as much, and I really want to show you just how much." Ali stated.

Ashlyn picked her up and quickly deposited her on the bed before they each got their fill of each other. Afterwards they lay spent in the shared king bed trying to regain their breath. Ashlyn rolled over off her of her back and kissed her fiancée passionately once more, pulling back to stare at her lovingly. 

"I love you so much." Ashlyn said while brushing Ali's long brown hair behind her ears.

"And I love you too."

"Did I do good on the ring?" Ashlyn asked in a joking matter. 

"Mmm I would've married you even if you didn't have a ring. But yes, you did very good. It's beautiful and I love it." Ali replied honestly and laid her palm flat on Ashlyn's torso, smiling when she heard Ashlyn breathe in quickly just from her touch. 

"Could you have imagined us engaged while we were in Spain?" Ali asked. 

"To be honest; no. I was a mess and screwed everything up, but you have me a second chance, and when you did I knew I could see a future with you. You are my future Alex, and I'm glad that now we have one officially." Ashlyn said. "But I will admit that I really loved experiencing all of our firsts again." Ashlyn said with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

Ali chuckled and thought back to it. 

\----

_After everything settled from Ashlyn's apology and Ali's statement of them being back together, Ashlyn decided it was time for them to really start over in their relationship. Meaning it was time to take take her on another first date; which went extremely well. Not to mention all of their other firsts like their 'I love yous', sexual experiences, and meeting each other's families. And although not all were technically their firsts, they wanted to have an entirely fresh start, which was a job well done. By the end of the summer Ali and Ashlyn were definitely on more than speaking terms. Ali of course had to go back to Spain to finish out her last year of college. Ashlyn followed her there because although she had her belongings from her apartment shipped back home in Florida, she didn't want to go the entire year without seeing her love, that was something that was non-negotiable in her eyes._

_By the time Ali graduated, the entire family both Krieger and Harris made sure to fly out for it. Celebrations were definitely in order and once they went back to Virginia for good, Ashlyn had an apartment were she moved all of her belongings inside and asked Ali to live with her. Ali of course agreed and no one had a problem with it. Hannahand Ashlyn always had a running joke of not liking each other when it couldn't have been far from the truth._

_Once Ali officially became a teacher at her old high school, Ashlyn got a job working for businesses that specialized in art, however she made most of her money by the gallery she bought which hosted mainly her art and some of other upcoming artists. The women were more than comfortable with their lifestyle with each other._

\----

"We're gonna get married babe. I'm excited, like seriously excited." Ali said within the warmth of the painter's arms.

"I know right. Maybe then your students will stop hitting on you when they see that rock on your finger." Ashlyn joked.

"Maybe so, but seriously I can't wait to be your wife." Ali kissed her neck.

"I think I'm more excited than you to be honest."

"I think Hannah was right, we're like a freaking Romance novel. But I have no problem with that because it seems like I got my happy ending, as long as I'm with you, it's my happy ending." Ali smiled up at her fiancée. 

"I think we'd make the best Romance novel ever, hands down." Ashlyn stated and joined their lips in another heated kiss which was leading to another session of love making, the room was filled with nothing but love this night.

The two fit together perfectly, one fell in love like the romance literature she loved to read and study; hard, fast, and blindly. The other; a painter, who drew up the rules of their lifestyle as she went. They were like an artist making apiece of art; they could either commit to finishing the piece and anchoring their commitment to it, or they could start and never finish, living as free spirited as they wanted, in both life and love. Both people were characteristically complex, beautiful, and artistic in their own way but seem better fitting with each other rather than anyone else. 

There was nothing other than school and friends that anchored Ali to Spain, until Ashlyn came along. However, Ashlyn was never anchored to anyone or anything, leaving as she pleased. Spain to her was another place to start and leave a mark and once the mark was made, leave. But in the span of something so short like three months, Ali became her Spain, her anywhere and everywhere. Ali was her anchor to any place, Ali was her place. The two were like their very own artistic, romance literature, they fell hard and fast, and wandered from Spain to Virginia, but in the end they found their home and place with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end peeps. Thank you for all the comments you leave, it means so much more than you think. I'm glad you all enjoyed this story and hopefully I can come up with soemthing good soon. :D

**Author's Note:**

> This story moves particularly fast, hence the summary. I don't believe there will be more than 10 chapters, and will take me a few more days to update, but I'll get it done :)


End file.
